Haunted by you
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: Τι θα συμβεί όταν δυο μεγάλοι εχθροί γνωρίσουν τον έρωτα;
1. Chapter 1

1η Σεπτεμβρίου. Στην πλατφόρμα 9 και 3/4 κατέφθαναν οι φοιτητές της σχολής Χόγκουαρτς για Μαγείες και Ξόρκια. Ήταν η πρώτη μέρα του νέου σχολικού έτους.

Η πλατφόρμα ήταν γεμάτη από αγχωμένους πρωτοετείς έως και μαθητές των τελευταίων τάξεων.

Ο Ντράκο Μαλφόι έφτασε στην πλατφόρμα αρκετά νωρίς. Ήταν επιμελητής εκείνη τη χρονιά και ήθελε να τακτοποιήσει το μπαούλο του στο βαγόνι των επιμελητών χωρίς το ενοχλητικό στριμωξίδι της αναχώρησης. Επίσης, ένα περίεργο όνειρο τον έκανε να ξυπνήσει πολύ νωρίτερα απ'ότι υπολόγιζε: Βρισκόταν σε μια έρημη τάξη του σχολείου, με μια μοναδική θηλυκή παρουσία. Ο Ντράκο ούτε στα πιο τρελά του όνειρα δε περίμενε να είναι μόνος του με αυτή τη κοπέλα: ήταν η Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ, η φίλη του Χάρι Πότερ! Το όνειρο όμως δε σταματούσε εκεί. Η Γκρέιντζερ τον πλησίαζε, άνοιγε τα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου του και τον φιλούσε στον λαιμό. Ύστερα, τα χείλη της συνέθλιβαν αργά τα δικά του. Κι εκείνος δε την έδιωχνε, την έσφιγγε πιο δυνατά πάνω του.. Και καθώς το όνειρο προχωρούσε, τα μάγουλα του Ντράκο πήραν φωτιά, καθώς θα ντρεπόταν πολύ αν το περιέγραφε...

Αφού τακτοποίησε τη βαλίτσα του, αποφάσισε να ψάξει για τους κολλητούς του, τον Κράμπε και τον Γκόιλ, που ήταν αχώριστοι καθ'όλη τη διάρκεια της φοίτησής τους στη σχολή ως τώρα. Τους έψαξε για λίγο, εκνευρισμένος. Μα που στο καλό είναι, αναρωτήθηκε χωλομένος. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, η έλευση του Χάρι Πότερ στην πλατφόρμα έκανε ακόμα χειρότερο τον εκνευρισμό του Ντράκο. Παρατήρησε πως ο Πότερ δεν ήταν μόνος. Μαζί του ήταν και η συνοδεία του, ο Ουέσλι και η Γκρέιντζερ, σκέφτηκε χαιρέκακα. Η Γκρέιντζερ... Το ντροπιαστικό ερωτικό του όνειρο ξαναήρθε στο προσκήνιο του μυαλού του, ενώ σχεδόν το είχε ξεχάσει. Ο Ντράκο της έριξε μια επίμονη ματιά, σαν να την έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά. Την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ κάθε άλλο, παρά τη συμπαθούσε ο Ντράκο. Ήταν Μαγκλογεννημένη, "Λασποαίματη", όπως την είχε αποκαλέσει στο δεύτερο τους έτος. Γι'αυτόν έπρεπε να είναι κατώτερη. Οι μάγοι με ανόθευτο αίμα είναι πολύ καλύτεροι απ'αυτούς που έχουν γεννηθεί από Μαγκλ, του έλεγε ο πατέρας του. Τώρα όμως, έβλεπε την Ερμιόνη με διαφορετικά μάτια. Δεν ήξερε πως ή γιατί, αλλά μόλις η κοπέλα αντίκρισε το επίμονο βλέμμα του, ένιωσε κάτι παράξενο στο στομάχι. Η Ερμιόνη τον κοιτούσε επίσης, εκνευρισμένη. "Τι πρόβλημα έχει ο Μαλφόι;!" είπε στον Χάρι χαμηλόφωνα, αλλά όχι αρκετά σιγά, ώστε να μη τους αντιληφθεί ο Ντράκο. Ο Χάρι ανασήκωσε τους ώμους και μπήκε μέσα στο τρένο, πίσω από τον Ρον. Εκείνη κοντοστάθηκε, του έριξε μια ανύσηχη ματιά και ακολούθησε τους φίλους της.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Ντράκο ένιωσε ένα απότομο χτύπημα στον ώμο του. Γύρισε πίσω και αντίκρισε μια εκνευρισμένη Πάνσι Πάρκινσον. Τα μάτια της πετούσαν φλόγες. "Λοιπόν Ντράκο, δε θα επιβιβαστείς στο τρένο;" Και συμπλήρωσε, με μια υποψία ζήλιας στη φωνή της: "Ή μήπως προτιμάς να καθίσεις στο βαγόνι των επιμελητών του Γκρίφιντορ;"

Ο Ντράκο της έριξε ένα παγερό βλέμμα. "Τι βλακείες είναι αυτές που λες;"

Η Πάνσι σταύρωσε τα χέρια, κοιτώντας τον με ενδιαφέρον. "Απλά όλοι παρατηρήσαμε πως είχες καρφωθεί πάνω στη Γκρέιντζερ. Δε πιστεύω να σου γυάλισε αυτή η Λασποαίματη!"

Η φλέβα στο μέτωπο του άρχισε να πάλλεται. Έπνιξε την παρόρμηση να τη χαστουκίσει και σήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους και γυρνώντας της την πλάτη, μπήκε στο τρένο. Τι στο καλό είχε πάθει; Τι του έκανε αυτή η μικρή απόβλητη; Γιατί την κοιτούσε τόσο επίμονα πριν; Ξαφνικά αυτές οι σκέψεις του φάνηκαν τόσο ηλίθιες, που ξέσπασε σε γέλια. Μπα σε καλό σου, μονολόγησε καθώς προχωρούσε προς το βαγόνι των επιμελητών του Σλίθεριν. Αυτό μου έλειπε, να αρχίσει να μου αρέσει η Γκρέιντζερ!

Και με αυτές τις σκέψεις μπήκε καθυσηχασμένος στο βαγόνι.

Το βραδινό στη Μέγαλη Τραπεζαρία ήταν τόσο πλουσιοπάροχο, που ο Ντράκο ξέχασε αμέσως την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ και το όνειρο που είχε δει. Χορτασμένος και κουρασμένος, ήταν από τους πρώτους που σηκώθηκαν απ'το τραπέζι, μαζί με τα πρωτάκια, για να τα οδηγήσει στον κοιτώνα τους. Έπεσε στο κρεβάτι του αμέσως και έκανε τον κοιμισμένο, έτσι απέφυγε τις ερωτήσεις για την Γκρέιντζερ.

Τελικά διαπίστωσε το επόμενο πρωί πως κανείς εκτός από την Πάνσι δεν είχε παρατηρήσει το παραμικρό. Κατέβηκε από τους πρώτους για πρωινό και κάθισε όσο πιο μακριά μπορούσε από την Πάνσι Πάρκινσον. Εκείνη του έριξε μια θυμωμένη ματιά και συνέχισε το πρωινό της. Αφηρημένος με το πρωινό του, ο Ντράκο δε πρόσεξε πως μπορούσε να δει την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ στο τραπέζι του Γκρίφιντορ από εκεί που καθόταν. Κι εκείνη μπορούσε να τον δει. Χαμογέλασε μόνος του και προσπάθησε να διώξει αυτές τις σκέψεις απ'το μυαλό του, καθώς ο καθηγητής Σνέιπ μοίραζε το καινούργιο πρόγραμμα της νεας σχολικής χρονιάς στο τραπέζι των Σλίθεριν. Καθώς το κοίταζε, ο Ντράκο παρατήρησε πως η νεα χρονιά ξεκινούσε με μάθημα Φίλτρων, με συνδιδασκαλία με το Γκρίφιντορ. Υπέροχα, αναστέναξε και σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του, για να πάει στην τάξη του Σνέιπ, πριν χτυπήσει το κουδούνι.

Το πρώτο μάθημα των Φίλτρων ήταν υπερβολικά ανιαρό, αλλά ο Ντράκο δε παραπονιόταν. Ο καθηγητής Σνέιπ ήταν ο αγαπημένος του Ντράκο κι αυτό έφτιαχνε κάπως τα πράγματα. Η υπόλοιπη μέρα ήταν γεμάτη με εξουθενωτικά μαθήματα, από βοτανολογία έως άμυνα εναντίον των σκοτεινών τεχνών. Στο βραδινό, ήταν ο τελευταίος που μπήκε στην αίθουσα τρεκλίζοντας από τη κούραση και παρατήρησε απογοητευμένος πως η μοναδική άδεια θέση ήταν δίπλα στην Πάνσι. Με δυσκολία, κάθισε δίπλα της.

Παρατήρησε πως ενώ εκείνος προσπαθούσε όσο πιο γρήγορα να τελειώσει το φαγητό του για να φύγει από κοντά της, εκείνη προσπαθούσε να ανοίξει κουβέντα, να ζητήσει συγνώμη ίσως, μάντεψε ο Ντράκο. Αλλά τέλειωσε τόσο γρήγορα το φαγητό του, που δε της έδωσε τη δυνατότητα να μιλήσει. Σηκώθηκε απότομα από τη καρέκλα του και κατευθήνθηκε προς την έξοδο της Μεγάλης Τραπεζαρίας. Καθώς προχωρούσε σαν χαμένος, έπεσε πάνω σε κάποιον. Όταν σήκωσε τα μάτια του, συνειδητοποίησε πως είχε πέσει πάνω στην Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ!

"Ει! Πρόσεχε που πηγαίνεις, Μαλφόι!" φώναξε.

Ο Ντράκο κοκκίνισε, μουρμούρισε μια συγνώμη και έφυγε τρέχοντας για το εντευκτήριο. Η Ερμιόνη έμεινε κοκαλωμένη, να κοιτάζει την κατεύθυνση όπου χάθηκε ο Μαλφόι και να αναρωτιέται: Ο Μαλφόι ήταν αυτός που κοκκίνησε; Ο Μαλφόι ήταν αυτός που ζήτησε συγνώμη;

Στο εντευκτήριο, ο Ντράκο ήταν καθισμένος αναπαυτικά σε μια πολυθρόνα και διάβαζε, προσπαθώντας να αδειάσει το μυαλό του από την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ. Εξαιτίας του ονείρου, είχε αρχίσει να σκέφτεται διάφορα για εκείνη, τα οποία δεν ήταν όλα ευγενικά: Πως τη συναντούσε τυχαία στο διάδρομο και την κολλούσε στον τοίχο, καθώς άρχισε να τη φιλάει μετά μανίας. Ενώ σκεφτόταν τι θα έλεγαν οι Σλίθεριν αν μάθαιναν ότι βγαίνει με την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ, τον έπιασε νευρικό γέλιο.

"Γεια σου Ντράκο". Η φωνή της Πάνσι Πάρκινσον διέκοψε τις φαντασιώσεις του. Τι στο καλό ήθελε πια αυτή η κοπέλα;

"Τι θες, Πάνσι; Είμαι απασχολημένος." απάντησε.

"Δε θα σε ενοχλήσω πολύ" είπε εκείνη και κάθισε στη πολυθρόνα δίπλα του. Ήταν πολύ κοντά ο ένας με τον άλλον και ο Ντράκο παρατήρησε έντρομος πως το εντευκτήριο ήταν άδειο.

"Λοιπόν" άρχισε "όλη μέρα σήμερα ήθελα να σου ζητήσω συγνώμη γι'αυτό το θέμα με την Γκρέιντζερ. Να απλώς... Ζήλεψα που σε έπιασα να την κοιτάζεις".

Ο Ντράκο αιφνιδιάστηκε. Για ποιο λόγο ζήλευε η Πάνσι; Δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει.

"Δε καταλαβαίνω, Πάνσι" ομολόγησε ο Ντράκο. "Για ποιο λόγο να ζηλέψεις την Γκρέιντζερ;"

Τα μάτια της Πάνσι βούρκωσαν και άρχισε να πλησιάζει πιο πολύ το πρόσωπό του. Ο Ντράκο παρατήρησε πως τα μάτια της είχαν μια περίεργη λάμψη και δεν ήταν καθόλου καλό σημάδι γι'αυτόν.

Πριν τα χείλη της ακουμπήσουν τα δικά του, την έπιασε απ'τα μπράτσα και την απομάκρυνε μαλακά.

"Άκου, Πάνσι" άρχισε. "Λυπάμαι μα δε νιώθω όπως εσύ. Είμαστε.. φίλοι" ξεστόμισε τη τελευταία λέξη με ένα βεβιασμένο χαμόγελο. "Υπάρχει κάποια άλλη;" ρώτησε αποφασιστικά. Ναι, του ήρθε να πει, μα συγκρατήθηκε. Έπρεπε να τελειώσει πια αυτή η ιστορία.

"Λυπάμαι, Πάνσι, αλλά όχι. Καμιά. Συγνώμη. Αν δε θες να μιλάμε μετά απ'αυτό, θα καταλάβω".

Πες ναι, πες ναι!

Η εσωτερική φωνή του Μαλφόι οργίαζε μέσα του. Ευχόταν με όλη του τη ψυχή να σταματήσει η Πάνσι να μιλάει μαζί του, όμως πρόσεξε πως είχε τα δυο τις χέρια στο πλάι του προσώπου του. Αυτό τον τρόμαξε.

"Όχι, Ντράκο Μαλφόι, μη λυπάσαι" είπε με επισημότητα. "Ούτε εγώ λυπάμαι. Αν είναι να λυπηθώ για κάτι, θα είναι γι'αυτό".

Και αιφνιδιαστικά, πριν ο Ντράκο απομακρυνθεί, κόλλησε τα χείλη της με τα δικά του. Τότε όλες οι άμυνες του Ντράκο έπεσαν.

Αν βγάλει απ'το μυαλό μου την Γκρέιντζερ, θα της κάνω την χάρη, σκέφτηκε. Αλλά μπορεί μια ζωή με την Πάνσι Πάρκινσον να είναι ευχάροστη; Όχι, δε νομίζω, απάντησε στον εαυτό του.

Όση ώρα σκεφτόταν και τη φιλούσε μηχανικά, η Πάνσι είχε κάνει πρόοδο με τα ρούχα του. Είχε ξεσφίξει τη ασημοπράσινη γραβάτα του και ετοιμαζόταν να ανοίξει και το πουκάμισό του. Την ακινητοποίησε, πιάνοντας τους καρπούς της και σταματώντας την.

"Όχι" ψιθύρισε και άρχισε να κουμπώνει τα κουμπιά που είχε προλάβει να ανοίξει η Πανσι.

"Μα νόμιζα.. Έδειχνες ότι.." έλεγε η Πάνσι εν μέσω των λυγμών της.

"Ήταν λάθος μου που παρασύρθηκα. Συγνώμη Πάνσι" είπε με τα μάτια στα παπούτσια του. Κατα βάθος χαιρόταν που είχε σταματήσει. "Έλα θα σε συνοδεύσω στους κοιτώνες των κοριτσιών..."

"Όχι ευχαριστώ, μπορώ και μόνη μου!" του απάντησε. "Καληνύχτα κύριε επιμελητή!" Όταν η Πάνσι χάθηκε, ο Ντράκο κάθισε στη πλησιέστερη καρέκλα, τράβηξε ένα κομμάτι περγαμηνής και έγραψε ένα μήνυμα. Το έκλεισε σε ένα φάκελο, έγραψε το όνομα του παραλήπτη και το έδωσε στη κουκουβάγια του που κοιμόταν. Η κουκουβάγια πέταξε ως τον πύργο των Γκρίφιντορ και άφησε στο κομοδίνο της Ερμιόνης Γκρέιντζερ το σημείωμα του αφέντη της.


	2. Chapter 2

Η Ερμιόνη ξύπνησε το επόμενο πρωί από το κρώξιμο μιας κουκουβάγιας. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της. Η κουκουβάγια της ήταν αρκετά γνωστή και συνειδητοποίησε νυσταγμένα πως δεν έφυγε όλη νύχτα από δίπλα της, μέχρι να βεβαιωθεί πως διάβασε το γράμμα της. Πήρε το φάκελο που άφησε η κουκουβάγια και τον άνοιξε ανυπόμονα. Δεν ήξερε το γραφικό χαρακτήρα, αλλά η υπογραφή την ξάφνιασε. Το σημείωμα ήταν από τον Ντράκο Μαλφόι!

Χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σου. Είναι πάρα πολύ σημαντικό. Συνάντησέ με μετά το μεσημεριανό στη βιβλιοθήκη. Θα σε περιμένω.  
-Ντ. Μαλφόι

Της ξέφυγε μια ελαφριά κραυγή έκπληξης. Πήρε ένα κομμάτι περγαμηνής από τη τσάντα της και απάντησε στο μήνυμα του Μαλφόι:

Δε βλέπω το λόγο να σε συναντήσω, αν και μου κάνει εντύπωση πως θα σου φανεί χρήσιμη μια λασποαίματη. Αλλά θα είμαι εκεί. Μόνο και είναι καμιά βλακεία, την έβαψες!  
-Ε.

Δίπλωσε το σημείωμα και το έδωσε στη κουκουβάγια, η οποία πέταξε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε για τον κοιτώνα των αγοριών του Σλίθεριν. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Ντράκο ετοιμαζόταν για το πρωινό, όταν η κουκουβάγια του στάθηκε δίπλα του και του πέταξε το γράμμα της Ερμιόνης. Ο Ντράκο το διάβασε χαμογελώντας και κατέβηκε όλο προσδοκία στην Τραπεζαρία. Άραγε τι θα περιμένει τώρα η Γκρέιντζερ; σκεφτόταν. Πάω στοίχημα θα έχει πάθει την πλάκα της.  
Και με την αυτοπεποίθηση του ανεβασμένη, κατέβηκε στο πρωινό γεύμα.

Στο πρωινό, η Ερμιόνη κοιτούσε καχύποπτα το τραπέζι των Σλίθεριν. Ο Μαλφόι δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ακόμα. Τι να σκάρωνε άραγε;  
"Μια ώρα την παιδεύεις την ομελέτα σου", παρατήρησε ο Χάρι.  
"Τι; Α. Εεε, αφαιρέθηκα.."  
Ο Ρον κοίταξε σαν χαμένος τον Χάρι, χώρις να καταλαβαίνει τίποτα, όπως πάντα μπουκωμένος με φαγητό. Ο Χάρι όμως πρόσεξε πως η κοπέλα κοιτούσε επίμονα το τελευταίο τραπέζι της Τραπεζαρίας. Και η δικαιολογία της κάθε άλλο παρά τον καθυσήχασε. Αποφάσισε να τη ξεμοναχιάσει και να τη ρωτήσει ευθέως.  
Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Ντράκο Μαλφόι έκανε την εμφάνιση του στην Τραπεζαρία. Φρόντισε να περάσει δίπλα από τη θέση της Ερμιόνης και να τη σκουντήξει ελαφρά στον ώμο. Όταν εκείνη γύρισε να δει ποιος ήταν, ο Ντράκο της έκλεισε το μάτι. Ύστερα πήγε στο τραπέζι του.  
Η Ερμιόνη ευχόταν κανείς από το τραπέζι του Γκρίφιντορ να μην είχε προσέξει τίποτα. Δυστηχώς, τίποτα δεν είχε ξεφύγει από το άγρυπνο μάτι του Χάρι Πότερ.

Το πρωινό πέρασε γρήγορα και ο Ντράκο ανυπομονούσε να βρεθεί με την Ερμιόνη. Όλη αυτή η αναμονή τον τρέλαινε. Σκεφτόταν να την κολλάει πάνω στα ξύλινα ράφια της βιβλιοθήκης και να την φιλάει, χωρίς να την αφήνει να αναπνεύσει..  
"Λοιπόν κύριε Μαλφόι;"  
Η μικρή του φαντασίωση διακόπηκε από την καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ, η οποία του είχε κάνει μια ερώτηση.  
"Εε... Ποια ήταν η ερώτηση;"  
"Η ερώτηση ήταν σχετικά με τους μεταμορφομάγους, κύριε Μαλφόι. Μείον πέντε βαθμοί για το Σλίθεριν και καλά θα κάνεις να προσέχεις στο μάθημά μου!"  
Ο Ντράκο χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι ντροπιασμένος, γι'αυτό που είχε σκεφτεί.  
Δε την θες, δε την θες, δε την θες... επαναλάμβανε συνέχεια στον εαυτό του. Αυτή η καινούργια έξαψή του για την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ τον αποσυντόνιζε. Γιατί δε μπορούσε να τη μισεί, όπως πριν; Εξαιτίας ενός χαζού ονείρου ξαφνικά την ήθελε; Ανυπομονούσε να λύσει το ζήτημα αμέσως.

Καθώς η Ερμιόνη ετοιμαζόταν να διαβεί το άνοιγμα του πορτρέτου, το στιβαρό χέρι του Χάρι Πότερ την σταμάτησε.  
"Για που το'βαλες εσύ;" τη ρώτησε.  
"Εεε πρέπει ναα.. παω στη... στη βιβλιοθήκη!" του είπε σχεδόν τραυλίζοντας. Ο Χάρι έσμιξε τα φρύδια. "Θα έρθω μαζί σου!" της δήλωσε. Η Ερμιόνη πανικοβλήθηκε.  
"ΟΧΙ ΧΑΡΙ ΠΟΤΕΡ, ΔΕ ΘΑ ΕΡΘΕΙΣ ΜΑΖΙ ΜΟΥ, Α-ΠΟ-ΚΛΕΙ-Ε-ΤΑΙ!" στρίγγλισε η Ερμιόνη, κάνοντας τον να κάνει δυο βήματα πίσω τρομοκρατημένος. Η Ερμιόνη τον κοίταξε απολογητικά. "Συγνώμη Χάρι αλλά είναι πολύ σημαντικό, είναι..." Προσπάθησε να βρει έναν καλό λόγο να τον πείσει να μην έρθει μαζί της. Και ξεστόμισε τον πρώτο που της ήρθε στο μυαλό. "Είναι δουλειά του Ντάμπλντορ Χάρι!" του είπε αναψοκοκκινισμένη. Ο Χάρι πονηρεύτηκε περισσότερο. "Μα αν είναι δουλειά του Ντάμπλντορ, είμαι σίγουρος πως μπορείς να μου πεις, Ερμιόνη."  
"Ω, ΑΜΑΝ ΠΙΑ ΧΑΡΙ! ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΔΕ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΝΑ ΕΧΕΙ ΜΥΣΤΙΚΑ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΔΙΕΥΘΥΝΤΗ, ΕΚΤΟΣ ΑΠ ΤΗΝ ΑΦΕΝΤΙΑ ΣΟΥ;!" Και κίνησε να φύγει, αφήνοντας πίσω της έναν αποσβολωμένο Χάρι, ο οποίος δεν έχασε χρόνο. Αποφάσισε να την παρακολουθήσει.

Όταν η Ερμιόνη έφτασε στη βιβλιοθήκη, βρήκε τον Μαλφόι να την περιμένει.  
"Γεια σου, Ερμιόνη" πρόφερε.  
Εκείνη έσμιξε τα φρύδια. "Ναι, έτσι είναι το όνομά μου, Ντράκο Μαλφόι. Γιατί ξαφνικά αποφάσισες να αντικαταστήσεις το λασποαίματη;" Ο Ντράκο έστρεψε το βλέμμα του στον ουρανό και χαμογέλασε. "Λόγω της φύσης της κουβέντας που θα επακολουθήσει" Και της έκλεισε το μάτι. Η Ερμιόνη είχε ένα πολύ άσχημο προαίσθημα για αυτή τη κουβεντούλα με τον Μαλφόι. "Λοιπόν" άρχισε εκείνος. "Χτες είχα ένα πολύ περίεργο όνειρο-"  
"Σου μοιάζω για ονειροκρίτης, Μαλφόι;" τον έκοψε.  
"Με πρωταγωνίστρια εσένα" είπε, σαν να μη τον είχε διακόψει. Η Ερμιόνη έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Ο Ντράκο συνέχισε απτόητος.  
"Ήμασταν εμείς και... να, ξέρεις... ήταν.. ερωτικής φύσης το όνειρο και.." Το κοκκίνισμα του Ντράκο πρόδιδε τη φύση του ονείρου.  
"Μη συνεχίζεις, κατάλαβα" τον έκοψε εκείνη. "Και τι ζητάς από μενα; Να αναπαραστήσουμε το όνειρό σου;"  
Εκείνος χαμογέλασε, κοίταξε κάτω και ξανά εκείνη. "Θα το ήθελα πολυ, μα δε βλέπω πως θα βοηθήσει".  
Η Ερμιόνη κοκκίνισε από θυμό. "Για άκου να σου πω, Ντράκο Μαλφόι! Επειδή με είδες μια φορά στον ύπνο σου δε σημαίνει κάτι! Μπορείς κάλλιστα να πας με όποια Σλίθεριν θες. Παω στοίχημα θα σε βοηθήσουν με το προβληματάκι σου."  
Τότε ο Ντράκο νευρίασε και την κοίταξε με θυμό. "Δε καταλαβαίνεις, ανόητη! Από τότε που είδα εκείνο το καταραμένο όνειρο, σε σκέφτομαι συνέχεια! Φαντάζομαι ότι σε στριμώχνω σε γωνίες και δε μπορώ να σκεφτώ τίποτα άλλο!" Χαμήλωσε τη φωνή του και την κοίταξε με νόημα. "Δε νομίζω μια οποιαδήποτε Σλίθεριν να με κάνει να νιώσω αλλιώς, αν και μία το προσπάθησε χτές."  
Η Ερμιόνη προσπάθησε να ηρεμίσει. Το πρόσωπό της άρχισε να κοκκινίζει. Την έβλεπε στον ύπνο του! Ο Ντράκο Μαλφόι! Εκείνη, που την απεχθανόταν όσο τίποτα στον κόσμο!  
"Και;" ρώτησε τρέμοντας, αποπροσανατολισμένη. "Είχε αποτέλεσμα;"  
Ο Μαλφόι κούνησε το κεφάλι αρνητικά, χώνωντας τα χέρια στις τσέπες του. "Κανένα απολύτως. Ακόμα δε μπορώ να καταπολεμήσω τη παρόρμηση να αρχίσω να φιλάω τον λαιμό σου, Γκρέιντζερ."  
"Δηλαδή εσύ..." ψιθύρισε η Ερμιόνη. "Μα αφού με μισείς. Και σε μισώ. Μισούμε ο ένας τον άλλο!"  
Ο Ντράκο σήκωσε τους ώμους συγκαταβατικά. "Ίσως τα μεγαλύτερα μίση να κρύβουν βαθύτερα και πιο ουσιαστικά πράγματα".  
Κοιτούσαν ο ένας τον άλλον, μέχρι που ο Ντράκο έσπασε τη σιωπή. "Ξέρεις, μπορείς να δείξεις και κατανόηση, αν θες..." Και την πλησίασε, τρέμοντας σχεδόν. "Μαλφόι... Ντράκο!" ψέλλισε εκείνη. Ήθελε να τον απομακρύνει; Μάλλον όχι. Εκείνος χαμογέλασε καθώς τη στρίμωχνε στα ράφια, όπως στη μικρή του φαντασίωση. "Πρώτη φορά με λες Ντράκο" είπε, με ένα τόνο έκπληξης. Και ένωσε απαλά τα χείλη του με τα δικά της.

Ο Χάρι Πότερ προσπάθησε να συγκρατήσει μια κραυγή. Ο Μαλφόι και η Ερμιόνη; Αυτό ήταν πέρα από τα όρια του φανταστικού! Ονειρευόταν, φυσικά! Έκλεισε τα μάτια του και τσίμπησε δυνατά το μπράτσο του. Δυστηχώς όμως δεν ονειρευόταν. Αποφάσισε να γυρίσει στο εντευκτήριο και να περιμένει την Ερμιόνη, ζητώντας της κάποιες εξηγήσεις.


	3. Chapter 3

Ο Χάρι μπήκε στον κοιτώνα του Γκρίφιντορ, παραζαλισμένος. _Τι στο διάολο;_ αναρωτιόταν. _Η Ερμιόνη με τον Μαλφόι;!_ Αποφάσισε να περιμένει υπομονετικά την Ερμιόνη να γυρίσει απ'τη βιβλιοθήκη και να τις ζητήσει κάποιες εξηγήσεις. Έτσι, κάθισε σε μια πολυθρόνα κοντά στη φωτιά, σκεφτικός.

''Χάρι;'' άκουσε τη φωνή της αγαπημένης του Τζίνι Ουέσλι δίπλα στο αυτί του. ''Συμβαίνει κάτι;''

''Τίποτα για το οποίο θα έπρεπε εσύ να ανησυχείς, αγάπη μου'' της απάντησε γλυκά, καθώς την έπιανε απ'τη μέση και την κάθιζε πάνω στο γόνατό του. _Ελπίζω να κάνω λάθος,_ σκέφτηκε τότε ο Χάρι. _Για το καλό του Μαλφόι, ελπίζω να κάνω λάθος._

Εκείνη τη στιγμή έμπαινε η Ερμιόνη στο εντευκτήριο. Ήταν αναμαλλιασμένη, το πρόσωπό της ήταν κατακόκκινο, τα μάτια της είχαν μια εκστατική λάμψη. Ο Χάρι σήκωσε ευγενικά την Τζίνι από το πόδι του και πλησίασε απειλητικά την Ερμιόνη.

''Λοιπόν;'' την ρώτησε ειρωνικά. ''Πως πήγε το… _διάβασμα_ ;'' Η Ερμιόνη πρόσεξε την ειρωνεία στη φωνή του, καθώς πρόφερε την τελευταία λέξη. Κοίταξε την Τζίνι, ικετεύοντας για βοήθεια. Η Τζίνι κούνησε το κεφάλι ερωτηματικά.

''Τζίνι, μας αφήνεις λίγο μόνους;'' Η Τζίνι ανασήκωσε τους ώμους και ανέβηκε βαριεστημένα τα σκαλιά του δωματίου των κοριτσιών.

Ο Χάρι κοίταξε την Ερμιόνη θυμωμένα. ''Πως πήγαν τα ιδιαίτερα με τον Μαλφόι;'' την ρώτησε ειρωνικά. ''Είναι καλός μαθητής;''

Τα μάτια της κοπέλας γούρλωσαν από την έκπληξη. Μα πως στο καλό το είχε μάθει;

''Δε… δε καταλαβαίνω τι θες να πεις'' πρόφερε. Τα φρύδια του αγοριού έσμιξαν πάνω από το πρόσωπό του. Μια υποψία ζήλιας υπήρχε στη φωνή του. ''Ω, ξέρεις πολύ καλά για τι πράγμα μιλάω. Για σένα και τον Μαλφόι, που φιλιόσασταν στην βιβλιοθήκη. Σας είδα, Ερμιόνη, σας είδα!''

Τα μάγουλα της Ερμιόνης πήραν φωτιά. Ώστε ήξερε! Πως θα τα μπάλωνε τώρα;

''Χάρι..'' προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί. ''Ά- άκουσε με σε παρακαλώ…''

Εκείνος σταύρωσε τα χέρια μπροστά στο στήθος του, περιμένοντας.

Η Ερμιόνη πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. ''Δε συμβαίνει τίποτα ανάμεσα σε μένα κι αυτόν, Χάρι!'' είπε εκείνη έντονα, με μια υποψία υστερίας στη φωνή της. ''Ήταν απλά ένα φιλί! Και δε καταλαβαίνω γιατί πρέπει να δικαιολογηθώ σε σένα, εν πάσει περιπτώσει! Αν θέλω να φιλιέμαι με τον Μαλφόι, θα το κάνω, δεν είσαι ούτε πατέρας μου ούτε το αγόρι μου για να μου το απαγορεύσεις!''

''Είναι εχθρός μας, Ερμιόνη!'' φώναξε δυνατά ο Χάρι. ''Απλά δε το βρίσκω σωστό να φιλιέσαι μαζί του, ενώ συνέχεια λες πως τον μισείς!''

Η Ερμιόνη απλά ανασήκωσε τους ώμους και έτρεξε προς τις σκάλες. Όταν μπήκε στον κοιτώνα τον κοριτσιών, η Τζίνι σηκώθηκε αμέσως και πήγε κοντά της, αγκαλιάζοντας την από τους ώμους. ''Εξήγησέ μου τι έγινε, σε παρακαλώ''

Η Τζίνι περίμενε να δει τα μάτια της κλαμένα. Αντίθετα, τα μάτια της Ερμιόνης ήταν λαμπερά, με μια θυμωμένη λάμψη.

''Ο Χάρι…'' δίστασε η Ερμιόνη. Και ύστερα, χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί, το ξεφούρνισε. ''Με τσάκωσε στη βιβλιοθήκη να- ΝΑ ΦΙΛΙΕΜΑΙ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΜΑΛΦΟΙ!'' συμπλήρωσε γρήγορα.

Η Τζίνι άνοιξε το στόμα, σοκαρισμένη. Ύστερα, κούνησε το κεφάλι με κατανόηση. ''Εντάξει'' πρόφερε. ''Φιλήθηκες με τον Μαλφόι, και; Ο Χάρι τι ζόρι τραβάει;''

''Αυτό είναι που δεν καταλαβαίνω'' απάντησε η Ερμιόνη, καθώς ξάπλωνε στα μαξιλάρια.

Ο Ντράκο έπεσε στο κρεβάτι του, εξουθενωμένος, το μυαλό του τόσο γεμάτο από την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ. Έβαλε τα χέρια πίσω απ'το κεφάλι του και κάθισε αναπαυτικά, καθώς σκεφτόταν τα τόσο απαλά χείλη της, το δέρμα της, τα χέρια του στη μέση της, τη γλώσσα του να παίζει με τη δική της. Κι ύστερα, τον απρόσμενο χωρισμό τους, καθώς το πρόσωπό της κοκκίνιζε από ντροπή.

'' _Όχι'' ψιθύριζε, καθώς τον απομάκρυνε. ''Δεν πρέπει…'' Τα μάτια του Ντράκο στένεψαν εχθρικά._

'' _Δε καταλαβαίνω'' αποκρίθηκε εκείνος. ''Δεν πρέπει για ποιον; Για σένα ή …για τον Πότερ;''_

'' _Ντράκο άκουσε με…'' ψιθύρισε η Ερμιόνη. '' Απλά δεν είναι σωστό. Για σένα. Ο Χάρι δεν έχει καμία απολύτως σχέση. Τι θα πει ο μπαμπάς αν το μάθει, Ντράκο; Αν μάθει ότι κάθεσαι και φιλιέσαι με μια Λασποαίματη πίσω απ'τα ράφια στη βιβλιοθήκη;'' Σταμάτησε, κοιτώντας τον θλιμμένα. Ο Ντράκο μόρφασε, ακούγοντας αυτή τη λέξη. Λασποαίματη. Εκείνη η λέξη του θύμιζε ένα συγκεκριμένο περιστατικό, που προσπαθούσε να ξεχάσει. Ήταν χτύπημα για τον ανδρισμό του να τον χαστουκίζει μια γυναίκα, κι εκείνος να μην αντιδρά, να τρέχει μακριά._

'' _Δε μ'αρέσει να λες τον εαυτό σου-''_

' _Τι; Λασποαίματη;'' τον έκοψε. '' Εσύ με λες συνέχεια, δεν είδα ποτέ να σε πειράξει αυτό!''_

 _Ξεφύσησε, μετανιώνοντας τα λόγια της την ίδια στιγμή που τα ξεστόμισε. '_ ' _Απλά δεν θέλω να ξαναγίνει, σύμφωνοι;'' είπε εκείνη και του έδωσε το χέρι της, τείνοντας το σε χαιρετισμό. Εκείνος το έπιασε και την τράβηξε κοντά του για να τη φιλήσει, αλλά εκείνη τον σταμάτησε, βάζοντας τα χέρια στο στήθος του, σταματώντας τον. '' Ντράκο. Όχι. Σε παρακαλώ…'' είπε, κοιτώντας τον παρακλητικά._

 _Ο Ντράκο πισωπάτησε και σήκωσε τα χέρια στο ύψος του στήθους του, παραιτημένος. ''Όπως θες'' απάντησε και ετοιμάστηκε να φύγει, αλλά την έπιασε απ'τη μέση και τη κόλλησε πάνω του, αιφνιδιάζοντάς την. ''Αλλά μη νομίζεις ότι θα ξεμπλέξεις τόσο γρήγορα μαζί μου, Γκρέιντζερ.'' της είπε, φιλώντας την παθιασμένα και την άφησε, καρφώνοντας το βλέμμα του κάτι πίσω από την πλάτη της, που η Ερμιόνη δε μπορούσε να διακρίνει. ''Πήγαινε τώρα. Πάω στοίχημα ο φιλαράκος σου ο Πότερ θα σου κάνει σύντομα μια μικρή κουβεντούλα για μένα.''_

Τα μάτια του Ντράκο άνοιξαν και ξαναγύρισε στο παρόν. Είχε μάθει από μικρός πως ότι θέλει μπορεί να το έχει. Και ήθελε υπερβολικά πολύ την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ. Και θα την είχε, με κάθε κόστος. Δεν ήξερε τι ακριβώς τον έκανε να τη θέλει. Δεν την έβρισκε ελκυστική, ούτε καν όμορφη. Αλλά τα χείλη της, τα μάτια της, το χαμόγελό της… Τον έκαναν να τρελαίνεται. Ήταν διαφορετική από όσα κορίτσια είχε συναντήσει ως τώρα.

 _Τι θα πει ο μπαμπάς αν το μάθει, Ντράκο; Αν μάθει ότι κάθεσαι και φιλιέσαι με μια Λασποαίματη πίσω απ'τα ράφια στη βιβλιοθήκη;_

Τα λόγια της ξαναήρθαν στο μυαλό του. _Αυτό ακριβώς την κάνει διαφορετική,_ σκέφτηκε ο Ντράκο. _Δεν είναι σαν τα υπεροπτικά καθαρόαιμα πλουσιοκόριτσα του Σλίθεριν. Είναι έξυπνη και γενναία. Και καθόλου εύκολη. Δεν αρκεί το όνομά μου για να την κερδίσω._

Ο Ντράκο είχε συνηθίσει το όνομα Μαλφόι να του ανοίγει όλες τις πόρτες. Καμιά πόρτα δεν έκλεινε για έναν Μαλφόι. Μπορούσε να έχει ότι ζητούσε, όποιο κορίτσι ήθελε στα πόδια του, χωρίς να κοπιάσει πολύ. Όμως τώρα, έπρεπε να προσπαθήσει αρκετά, αν ήθελε να καταφέρει την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ.

Σηκώθηκε αργά από το κρεβάτι και κάθισε στην καρέκλα του γραφείου, τραβώντας ένα σκισμένο κομμάτι περγαμηνής. Σκέφτηκε για ένα λεπτό τι ακριβώς να γράψει.

Θέλω να βρεθούμε όσο πιο σύντομα γίνεται. Πότερ, ξεπότερ έχω μάθει αυτό που θέλω να το παίρνω, χωρίς να με ενδιαφέρουν οι συνέπειες. Και στη προκειμένη περίπτωση, ένας μικρός Πότερ δε θα με εμποδίσει να πάρω αυτό που θέλω. Έλα να με βρεις στη βιβλιοθήκη απόψε. Αν δεν έρθεις, θα έρθω εγώ να σε βρω.

-Ντ. Μ.

ΥΓ. Φιλάς καλύτερα από οποιαδήποτε έχω φιλήσει ως τώρα.

Έκλεισε το σημείωμα σε ένα φάκελο και χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά του. Ο Γκίντεον, η σκουρόχρωμη κουκουβάγια του, πέταξε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και κάθισε στο γραφείο του, δίπλα απ'τον αφέντη της. Ο Ντράκο έδεσε το σημείωμα προσεκτικά στο πόδι της κουκουβάγιας κι εκείνη έφυγε πετώντας, απ'το ανοιχτό παράθυρο. Ύστερα, ξάπλωσε ξανά στο κρεβάτι του, σταυρώνοντας τα πόδια του.

 _Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ,_ σκέφτηκε τεμπέλικα. _Θα γίνεις δική μου σύντομα._

Εκείνο το βράδυ στην τραπεζαρία, η Ερμιόνη έριχνε κλεφτές ματιές στον Ντράκο Μαλφόι. Το ίδιο κι εκείνος. Ο Χάρι, αν και το πρόσεξε, δεν είπε κουβέντα και κοίταξε εκνευρισμένος το πιάτο του, μασώντας αργά. Η Τζίνι καθόταν ανάμεσα στον Χάρι και την Ερμιόνη και πρόσεξε τα βλέμματα ανάμεσα στον Σλίθεριν και τη φίλη της. Κοίταξε με κατανόηση την Ερμιόνη και της έκλεισε το μάτι, καθώς έκοβε μηχανικά τη μπριζόλα που είχε μπροστά της.

''Λοιπόν, τι ώρα θα πας να τον βρεις;'' τη ρώτησε με φυσικότητα, σαν να την είχε μόλις ρωτήσει αν είχε βγάλει έξω τα σκουπίδια. Η Ερμιόνη ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. Η Τζίνι ήταν παρούσα όταν η Ερμιόνη πήρε το γράμμα του Μαλφόι, αλλά δεν ήταν σίγουρη ακόμα αν ήθελε να πάει να τον βρει. Τον σκεφτόταν συνέχεια μετά τη συνάντηση τους στη βιβλιοθήκη. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν συνέχεια στις σκέψεις της, χωρίς να μπορεί να συγκεντρωθεί. Δεν ήξερε πως ένιωθε γι'αυτό. Ο Ντράκο Μαλφόι ήταν πάντα ο εχθρός, αυτός που την έλεγε Λασποαίματη, που δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να την κοροϊδεύει και να την ταπεινώνει. Ξαφνικά, είχε γνωρίσει έναν άλλο Ντράκο, εντελώς διαφορετικό από αυτόν που ήξερε: Έναν γλυκό, διεκδικτικό νεαρό άντρα, που θα έκανε τα πάντα για να είναι μαζί της. Ρίχνοντας άλλη μια ματιά προς την κατεύθυνσή του, διαπίστωσε –περιχαρής- πως της ανταπέδιδε το βλέμμα.

''Δε ξέρω αν θα πάω, αν και μάλλον θα πάω τελικά'' απάντησε στην Τζίνι. ''Τι έγινε τελικά με τον Χάρι; Σου μίλησε;''

''Όχι'' απάντησε η Τζίνι εριστικά. ''Του μίλησα εγώ, γιατί δε καταλαβαίνω ποιο ακριβώς είναι το πρόβλημά του.'' Έριξε μια ματιά στην Ερμιόνη, υπομειδιώντας. ''Θέλω να πω, είναι ο _Μαλφόι_ , και; Σιγά τα λάχανα! Ο Χάρι αντέδρασε σαν να είναι το αγόρι σου ή κάτι τέτοιο!''

Η Ερμιόνη ξεφύσησε, κοιτάζοντας το φαγητό της, το οποίο ελάχιστα είχε αγγίξει. Και τότε ο Ντράκο Μαλφόι σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του, κοιτώντας την με ένταση και βγήκε από τη Τραπεζαρία. ''Μάλλον αυτό είναι το σήμα για να πας'' παρατήρησε η Τζίνι. ''Καλά να περάσεις!'' της ψιθύρισε χαχανίζοντας, καθώς η Ερμιόνη σηκωνόταν και της έριχνε ένα βεβιασμένο χαμόγελο. Τόση ήταν η έξαψη και η βιασύνη της, που δεν πρόσεξε το βλοσυρό βλέμμα που της έριξε ο Χάρι απ'το άλλο πλευρό της Τζίνι.

Καθώς έμπαινε στη βιβλιοθήκη, είδε τον Ντράκο να την περιμένει. Η καρδιά της έχασε έναν κτύπο, καθώς τον παρατηρούσε: Είχε λύσει τη γραβάτα του καθ'οδόν και τα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου του ήταν ανοιχτά, αποκαλύπτοντας ελάχιστα το δέρμα του μαρμάρινου λαιμού του. Η Ερμιόνη δάγκωσε τα χείλη της δυνατά, προσπαθώντας να διώξει τις φαντασιώσεις που εισέβαλλαν στο μυαλό της. Ήταν τόσο καταστροφικά όμορφος απόψε! Το φως του φεγγαριού που έμπαινε από τα μεγάλα παράθυρα τον έκανε πιο χλωμό από ποτέ, αλλά και πάλι ήταν βασανιστικά υπέροχος.

Προσπάθησε πολύ σκληρά να μην ορμήσει πάνω του. Είχαν έρθει εδώ για να το ξεκαθαρίσουν, όχι να αρχίσουν να φιλιούνται πάλι!

''Λοιπόν, Μαλφόι;'' έσπασε την σιωπή εκείνη. Ο Ντράκο χαλάρωσε τους ώμους του. Η διάθεση του ήταν πειραχτική. ''Ω, έλα τώρα. Ύστερα από αυτά που έγιναν το μεσημέρι, δεν είμαι απλά ο Ντράκο; Νόμιζα ότι τα είχαμε ξεπεράσει αυτά!''

Το θυμωμένο ύφος της Ερμιόνης τον κεραυνοβόλησε, έτσι αποφάσισε να πει αυτό που πραγματικά ήθελε. ''Ναι. Σχετικά με ότι έγινε το μεσημέρι. Αν δεν με απατά η μνήμη μου, είπες πως δεν ήθελες να ξανασυμβεί''

''Σωστά'' αποκρίθηκε εκείνη.

''Αν όμως εγώ θέλω;'' ψιθύρισε εκείνος. Η φωνή του ακουγόταν σαγηνευτική στα αυτιά της Ερμιόνης. ''Θέλω να πω… Δε βρίσκω το λόγο να μη το συνεχίσουμε, ήταν τόσο ωραίο. Και γιατί να μη το μάθουν και όλοι, δηλαδή. Σιγά!'' είπε, κάνοντας μια αδιάφορη κίνηση, που έδειχνε πόσο δεν τον ενδιέφερε η γνώμη των άλλων. Ύστερα, την κοίταξε θαρρετά, ίσια στα μάτια, καθώς την πλησίαζε. ''Θέλω να σου κρατάω το χέρι καθώς προχωράμε τους διαδρόμους, Ερμιόνη. Να σε φιλάω μπροστά σε όλους, χωρίς να χρειάζεται να βρισκόμαστε στα κρυφά. Δε θέλω να προσποιούμαι πια. Ας το μάθουν όλοι, τουλάχιστον θα το χωνέψουν πιο γρήγορα απ'ότι αν το μάθαιναν κατόπιν εορτής!''

Η Ερμιόνη δε πίστευε στα αυτιά της. Στένεψε τα μάτια και πήρε το πιο σοβαρό της ύφος. ''Που είναι η παγίδα;''

''Δεν υπάρχει παγίδα'' ψιθύρισε σαγηνευτικά, καθώς τη πλησίαζε πιο πολύ, με τα μάτια του να καίνε. Τα χέρια του κλείδωσαν γύρω από τη μέση της, καθώς την απίθωνε χαλαρά πάνω στο τραπέζι της βιβλιοθήκης και έβαζε τα πόδια της γύρω απ'τους γοφούς του. ''Είσαι τόσο υπέροχη'' μουρμούριζε, καθώς άγγιζε με τα χείλη του τα δικά της. Εκείνη έμπλεξε το ένα της χέρι στα μαλλιά του, τραβώντας τον πιο κοντά. Με το άλλο χέρι ξεκούμπωσε λίγα παραπάνω κουμπιά από ότι είχε εκείνος ξεκουμπώσει, για να έχει πλήρη θέα στον αλαβάστρινο λαιμό του. Καθώς άρχισε να αφήνει υγρά φιλιά κατά μήκος του λαιμού του, εκείνος πάλευε με τα κουμπιά της μπλούζας της. Τότε εκείνη, με ένα σίγουρο και σταθερό χέρι, τον σταμάτησε. Ο Ντράκο την κοίταξε ερωτηματικά. ''Αν είναι να το μάθουν όλοι'' ψιθύρισε ''λέω να το πάμε αργά, Ντράκο, αν δεν έχεις αντίρρηση''.

Εκείνος έκλεισε τα μάτια, γνέφοντας. ''Καμία απολύτως. Μπορώ να συνεχίσω;''

Η Ερμιόνη χαμογέλασε, καθώς τα χείλη του συνέθλιβαν γλυκά τα δικά της.

Όταν γύρισε στο εντευκτήριο του Γκρίφιντορ, πολύ πιο αργά απ'όσο έπρεπε, η Ερμιόνη δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει πόσο τρελή ήταν. _Βγαίνω με τον Ντράκο Μαλφόι! Βγαίνω με τον Ντράκο Μαλφόι!_ Φώναζε μια υστερική φωνή στο κεφάλι της. Ούτε η ίδια μπορούσε να το πιστέψει. Καθώς έμπαινε στο εντευκτήριο, παρατήρησε πως ήταν άδειο, εκτός από έναν χείμαρρο κόκκινων μαλλιών, που την πλησίαζε ανυπόμονα.

''Λοιπόν;'' Ο ενθουσιασμός της Τζίνι ήταν μεταδοτικός. Το χαμόγελο της Ερμιόνης ήταν τόσο πλατύ, που θα ορκιζόταν πως οι μύες της είχαν μουδιάσει. ''Θέλω κάθε ανατριχιαστική λεπτομέρεια, Γκρέιντζερ. Ή θα έπρεπε να πω καλύτερα'' η Τζίνι χαμήλωσε τη φωνή της καθώς το έλεγε ''μέλλουσα κυρία Μαλφόι;''

''Σςςς!'' αποκρίθηκε η Ερμιόνη. ''Θα σου τα πω όλα. Πάνω τώρα!'' βρυχήθηκε και ανέβηκαν χασκογελώντας προς τους κοιτώνες των κοριτσιών.

Καθώς ο Ντράκο μπήκε στο δωμάτιό του, κατέρρευσε στο κρεβάτι του. Ήταν τόσο κουρασμένος από τα γεγονότα της ημέρας και τόσο ενθουσιασμένος ταυτόχρονα! _Έβγαινε με την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ!_ Αρχικά, ένιωθε πως είχε κερδίσει ένα στοίχημα με τον εαυτό του. Όμως τώρα ήταν κάτι παραπάνω γι'αυτόν. Ένιωθε πως η Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ θα τον έκανε χαρούμενο, με κάποιον τρόπο. Το τρέμουλο στη φωνή του, όταν πρόφερε το όνομά της, το στομάχι του, που δενόταν κόμπος κάθε φορά που την περίμενε στις συναντήσεις τους, το χαμόγελό του όταν επιτέλους εκείνη εμφανιζόταν, ήταν σημάδια που του έλεγαν πως ένιωθε κάτι για εκείνη.

Ένα χτύπημα στη πόρτα του, έκανε τον Ντράκο να πεταχτεί. ''Ντράκο; Κοιμάσαι; Μπορώ να μπω;'' Η μορφή της Πάνσι Πάρκινσον εμφανίστηκε στο κατώφλι της πόρτας του δωματίου του. Ο εκνευρισμός φούντωσε μέσα του. _Δε θα με αφήσει ήσυχο επιτέλους;!_

''Ήμουν έτοιμος να κοιμηθώ, Πάνσι!'' της είπε απότομα. ''Τι ακριβώς θες, τέλος πάντων;''

Τα μάγουλα της Πάνσι κοκκίνισαν, είτε από θυμό είτε από ντροπή. Δεν είχε συνηθίσει τον Ντράκο να της μιλάει έτσι. Συνήθως ήταν ευγενικός και γλυκός μαζί της, αλλά ποτέ τόσο ώστε εκείνη να πιστέψει πως ήθελε να συμβεί κάτι παραπάνω μεταξύ τους. Κοιτούσε τα μπλεγμένα δάχτυλά της στην ποδιά της καθώς μιλούσε.

''Σχετικά με τις προάλλες-''

''Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα να πούμε σχετικά με τις προάλλες, Πάνσι!'' Ξαφνικά ο Ντράκο βρισκόταν όρθιος, θυμωμένος, με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα μπροστά στο στήθος του. ''Νόμιζα πως είχαμε τελειώσει με αυτό το θέμα!''

''Είσαι με άλλη;'' Ρώτησε δειλά η Πάνσι. Η απάντηση του Ντράκο τη διέλυσε.

Ο Ντράκο στένεψε τα μάτια. ''Ναι'' Που να το πήγαινε άραγε;

''Μπορώ τουλάχιστον να μάθω με ποια;'' Τα μάτια της Πάνσι ήταν έτοιμα να δακρύσουν. Τα λόγια του πριν στη βιβλιοθήκη ήρθαν σαν καταπέλτης και κόλλησαν στο κεφάλι του.

 _Δε θέλω να προσποιούμαι πια. Ας το μάθουν όλοι, τουλάχιστον θα το χωνέψουν πιο γρήγορα απ'ότι αν το μάθαιναν κατόπιν εορτής!_

Ο Ντράκο ανασήκωσε τους ώμους .''Θα το μάθουν όλοι έτσι κι αλλιώς.'' Την κοίταξε θαρραλέα καθώς το ξεφούρνιζε. ''Βγαίνω με την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ και είμαι ευτυχισμένος, Πάνσι, εντάξει; Μ'αφήνεις να κοιμηθώ τώρα, είμαι πολύ κουρασμένος'' είπε απαλά, καθώς τη συνόδευε ως τη πόρτα.

Το επόμενο πρωί, η Ερμιόνη ούτε καν πίστευε τι την περίμενε, καθώς κατέβαινε τα σκαλιά για τη Μεγάλη Τραπεζαρία. Ενστικτωδώς, τα μάτια της σάρωσαν το μέρος, ψάχνοντας τον Ντράκο. Η Τζίνι το πρόσεξε. ''Μην τρελαίνεσαι, 'Μιόνη. Μπορεί να άργησε να ξυπνήσει''

''Μπορεί'' απάντησε ανύσηχα η Ερμιόνη, καθώς καθόταν σε μια καρέκλα δίπλα στη Τζίνι.

Καθώς έτρωγε, άκουσε μια μακρινή φωνή πίσω της. Της φαινόταν γνωστή με κάποιον τρόπο που δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει.

'' _Σας πειράζει να καθίσει μαζί μου η Ερμιόνη σήμερα;''_

Απορροφημένη στο πρωινό της, δεν αναγνώρισε αμέσως τη φωνή. Όταν γύρισε όμως, τα μάτια της γούρλωσαν, έτοιμα να πεταχτούν από τις κόγχες τους. Δίπλα της, η Τζίνι στεκόταν με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

Πίσω από την πλάτη της, με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο, στεκόταν ο Ντράκο Μαλφόι!


	4. Chapter 4

Καθώς σηκωνόταν και ακολουθούσε τον Ντράκο στο τραπέζι των Σλίθεριν, η Ερμιόνη προσπαθούσε να καθαρίσει το μυαλό της. Αν και δεν κοίταζε, ένιωθε τα μάτια των Γκριφιντορ να τρυπούν τη πλάτη της. Όταν σήκωσε το βλέμμα, συνηδειτοποίησε πως ολόκληρη η Τραπεζαρία είχε καρφώσει τα μάτια της πάνω τους. Ο Ντράκο την οδήγησε σε ένα απομονωμένο μέρος του τραπεζιού, ακουμπώντας τη μέση της. Τα μάγουλά του ήταν κατακόκκινα.

"Όλοι μας κοιτάζουν" παρατήρησε, καθώς καθόταν σε μια καρέκλα.

"Ναι" απάντησε χωρίς ανάσα η Ερμιόνη, ακόμα χωρίς να τον κοιτάζει. Σήκωσε τα μάτια της στο πρόσωπό του και τον κοίταξε, στενεύοντας τα μάτια.

"Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;" τον ρώτησε. Εκείνος ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του, αδιάφορα, καθώς έπινε τον καφέ του. "Θα το μάθαιναν όλοι έτσι κι αλλιώς. Και" πρόσθεσε, κοιτώντας την παιχνιδιάρικα "δεν άντεχα να μην σε δω μέχρι το απόγευμα, στην βιβλιοθήκη."

"Μα πότε κανονίσαμε να-" ξεκίνησε να λέει εκείνη εκνευρισμένη και σταμάτησε απότομα, βλέποντας την Πάνσι Πάρκινσον να της ρίχνει ένα απαίσιο βλέμμα. "Άκου, Ντράκο, πρέπει να σκεφτείς αυτά που έχω να αντιμετωπίσω απο δω και πέρα". Ο Ντράκο την κοιτούσε, με ένα απορημένο βλέμμα στο πρόσωπό του. "Απλά πως θα δεχτούν οι Σλίθεριν αυτό το-"

"Πες το" την προέτρεψε ο Ντράκο. "Υπάρχει λέξη γι'αυτό που έχουμε, Ερμιόνη. Λέγεται _σχέση_ ". Το πρόσωπό του έλαμπε ολόκληρο καθώς ξεστόμιζε τη λέξη. "Και ούτε που με νοιάζει τι πιστεύουν οι Σλίθεριν, οι φίλοι σου ή ακόμα και ολόκληρο το σχολείο. Με κάνεις χαρούμενο -κάπως- και αυτό είναι που μετράει." Τα μάτια της Ερμιόνης άνοιξαν διάπλατα, καθώς άκουγε τα λόγια του. Ξεφύσησε, παραιτημένη. "Εντάξει, Ντράκο" είπε. "Κέρδισες. Απο δω και πέρα θα τριγυρνάμε στο κάστρο σαν ερωτευμένο ζευγαράκι. Ευχαριστημένος;" Τα μάτια του Ντράκο έλαμψαν από χαρά και έξαψη, καθώς έγνεφε καταφατικά.

Στο μάθημα των Φίλτρων, το μόνο κοινό μάθημα που είχαν το Γκρίφιντορ και το Σλίθεριν, ο Ντράκο δεν κάθισε με τους συνηθισμένους του συνεργάτες στο εργαστήριο. Κάνοντας πιο φανερή τη σχέση τους, της κράτησε θέση δίπλα του. Ο Χάρι και ο Ρον στένεψαν τα μάτια. Η Ερμιόνη τους έριξε ένα βεβιασμένο χαμόγελο και προχώρησε προς τη κατεύθυνση του Ντράκο. Κάθισε στο θρανίο και σταύρωσε τα χέρια της μπροστά της, ξαπλώνοντας πάνω τους. Ο Ντράκο πρόσεξε τη θλιμμένη έκφρασή της. "Ω, έλα τώρα" της είπε, κεντρίζοντας την παιχνιδιάρικα στα πλευρά. "Γιατί τέτοια μούτρα;"

"Δε ξέρω" απάντησε εκείνη. "Απλά μου φαίνεται περίεργο όλο αυτό. Εδώ και τρεις ώρες τριγυρίζουμε σαν τα ερωτευμένα πιτσουνάκια και οι φίλοι μου με κοιτάζουν σχεδόν με εχθρικότητα. Δε φταις εσύ" βιάστηκε να τον διακόψει, βλέποντας την ενοχή στο πρόσωπό του. "Απλά θα τους πάρει λίγο χρόνο να το χωνέψουν".

Το μάθημα κύλησε γρήγορα. Στο μεσημεριανό, ο Ντράκο κάθισε πάλι με την Ερμιόνη, προς μεγάλη απογοήτευση των Γκρίφιντορ. Η μόνη που φαινόταν να εγκρίνει την νεα αυτή εξέλιξη ήταν η Τζίνι. "Αν την κάνει ευτυχισμένη" έλεγε "εμάς δε μας πέφτει λόγος".

Και καθώς περνούσαν οι μέρες και οι μήνες, η Ερμιόνη έδειχνε όλο και πιο χαρούμενη με τον Ντράκο. Και ο ίδιος ο Ντράκο είχε αλλάξει. Στο συνήθως κατσουφιασμένο πρόσωπό του υπήρχε τώρα μονίμως χαραγμένο ένα χαμόγελο. Το πρόσωπό του έλαμπε από χαρά. Οι φίλοι του άρχισαν να του παραπονιούνται, καθώς δε τον έβλεπαν σχεδόν καθόλου. Ο χρόνος του πλέον μοιραζόταν ανάμεσα στο σχολείο και σε εκείνη. Όταν δε βρισκόταν μαζί τους η Τζίνι -από δική του απαίτηση, καθώς ήθελε να τη γνωρίσει καλύτερα- ο Ντράκο και η Ερμιόνη τριγύριζαν αγκαλιασμένοι σε όλο το κάστρο, πειράζοντας και φιλώντας ο ένας τον άλλον. Ένα αγκάθι όμως απειλούσε να χαλάσει την ευτυχία τους..

Είχε φτάσει πια ο Δεκέμβριος. Όλο το σχολείο είχε μάθει για τη σχέση τους και δε φαινόταν σε κανέναν παράξενο ανάμεσα στα μαθήματα να συναντήσει το διαχυτικό ζευγάρι στους διαδρόμους.

Οι χριστουγεννιάτικες διακοπές ήταν πλέον μια ανάσα μακριά. Ο Ντράκο ήθελε να μείνει στη σχολή. Δεν ήθελε να αποχωριστεί, έστω και για λίγο την Ερμιόνη. Η Ερμιόνη, όμως επέμενε πως έπρεπε να γυρίσει στο σπίτι, να περάσει τη περίοδο των γιορτών με τους γονείς του. Τότε η πιο τρελή, η πιο απίθανη ιδέα πέρασε από το μυαλό του Ντράκο. "Έλα μαζί μου" της είπε. "Σπίτι. Να περάσουμε μαζί τις γιορτές." Τα μάτια της γέμισαν με πανικό. "Και οι γονείς σου, Ντράκο;" ρώτησε. "Νομίζω την έχουμε κάνει ήδη αυτή τη κουβέντα. Είμαι κατώτερή τους, δε νομίζω να-"

"Νομίζω όμως εγώ" την διέκοψε. Ο αυταρχισμός του πάντα εκνεύριζε την Ερμιόνη, αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή δε μπορούσε παρά να σιωπήσει. "Και σχετικά με αυτές τις ανοησίες πέρι Ανόθευτου Αίματος- λοιπόν, μπορώ να κάνω ότι θέλω, να επιλέξω όποια θέλω!" συνέχισε με πάθος. "Κι επειδή δεν είσαι Ανόθευτη; Σημαίνει ότι δε μπορείς να είσαι μαζί μου;"

"Ίσως αυτό να σημαίνει" απάντησε στην ερώτησή του. Ένα δάκρυ ξέφυγε από την άκρη του ματιού της. "Λοιπόν, Ντράκο. Πήγαινε να δεις τους γονείς σου. Θα περάσω κι εγώ με την οικογένειά μου τα Χριστούγεννα. Και όταν γυρίσεις, θα είμαι εδώ. Απλά χρειαζόμαστε ένα μικρό διάλειμμα-"

"Ίσως και να έχεις δίκιο" της είπε, αγκαλιάζοντάς την. "Αλλά μη πιστέψεις πως αυτό το διάλειμμα θα είναι μόνιμο, Γκρέιντζερ!" συνέχισε, ειρωνικά. Έπιασε το πρόσωπό της και την φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα.

Τα Χριστούγεννα για τα δυο παιδιά δεν πέρασαν εξίσου σε ήρεμο κλίμα. Η Ερμιόνη έστελνε συνέχεια γράμματα στον Ντράκο, κι εκείνος σε εκείνη. Τα Χριστούγεννα των Γκρέιντζερ ήταν όπως πάντα:

Με το ωραίο, γραφικό του δέντρο στο σαλόνι του σπιτιού, το χιόνι να πέφτει σε τακτικές νιφάδες έξω απ'το παράθυρο και στο τζάκι να καίει μια χαρούμενη φωτιά. Η Ερμιόνη περνούσε όσο πιο ευχάριστα μπορούσε με τους γονείς της, χωρίς να γνωρίζει τη μάχη που έδινε ο Ντράκο με τους δικούς του γονείς.

Εκείνα τα Χριστούγεννα, ο Ντράκο είχε αποφασίσει να μιλήσει στους γονείς του για την Ερμιόνη. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε διόλου η γνώμη τους, αλλά ήθελε να έχει τη δυνατότητα να μοιράζεται τις διακοπές του μαζί της, στο σπίτι του. Η κουβέντα, όμως δεν κυλούσε ευχάριστα, όπως εκείνος ήλπιζε.

"Όχι!" φώναζε ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι. Τα ξεφωνητά του έκαναν τα τζάμια να τρίξουν. "Με καμία δύναμη δε θα φέρεις την Λασποαίματη εδώ πέρα!"

Τα μάτια του Ντράκο πετούσαν φλόγες, καθώς κοιτούσε κατάματα τον πατέρα του. Δεν φαινόταν έτοιμος να παραιτηθεί. Η Ναρκίσα, βρισκόταν ανάμεσα στους δυο άντρες, προσπαθώντας να ηρεμίσει την κατάσταση και να συνετίσει το γιο της.

"Ηρεμίστε σας παρακαλώ!" φώναξε, σταματώντας το βλέμμα της στη φιγούρα του άντρα της. "Λούσιους!" Στο άκουσμα της φωνής της, ο Λούσιους λούφαξε σε μια πολυθρόνα, κοιτώντας θυμωμένα το τζάκι. Η Ναρκίσα πλησίαζε τον Ντράκο, βάζοντας ένα πάλευκο, τρεμάμενο χέρι πάνω στο στήθος του.

"Ντράκο μου" είπε απαλά. "Σκέψου λίγο ώριμα. Τι θα πει ο κύκλος μας, αν μάθουν ότι ο γιος του Λούσιους Μαλφόι βγαίνει με μια που δεν είναι Ανόθευτη και την βάζει μάλιστα και στο σπίτι του; Θα αρχίσουν τα κουτσομπολιά, δε νομίζω να θέλεις να-"

"Ποσώς με ενδιαφέρει τι νομίζουν, μητέρα!" δήλωσε με πάθος ο Ντράκο. Το στήθος του ανεβοκατέβαινε λαχανιασμένο από τις φωνές, καθώς συνέχιζε. "Την αγαπάω, καταλαβαίνεις; Με κάνει χαρούμενο! Με... αλλάζει, προς το καλύτερο! Δεν είδες την αλλαγή, μητέρα; Στη συμπεριφόρα μου, στον τρόπο που μιλάω, στο βλέμμα μου;"

Το χέρι της Ναρκίσα έπεσε από το στήθος του γιου της και έβγαλε έναν άναρθρο λυγμό. Τα μάτια της γέμισαν δάκρια και αγκάλιασε τον γιο της. Ο Ντράκο χαμογέλασε, καθώς χάιδευε απαλά τα μακριά ξανθά μαλλιά της μητέρας του. Ήξερε πως είχε κερδίσει μια μάχη, αλλά όχι τον πόλεμο. Ο Λούσιους, βλέποντας τη γυναίκα του να έχει παραιτηθεί από τον αγώνα, σηκώθηκε απότομα από την πολυθρόνα, πανέτοιμος να υπερασπιστεί τη θέση τους. Θύμιζε θυμωμένο λιοντάρι, έτοιμο να υπερασπιστεί τη λεία του. Και απειλητικό. Πολύ απειλητικό. Όμως ο Ντράκο δε δείλιασε. Ήξερε να καλμάρει αυτό το θηρίο.

"Ελπίζω να αστειεύεσαι!" φώναξε ο Λούσιους προς τη κατεύθυνση του Ντράκο. "Δε μπορεί να την αγαπάς! Είναι... είναι"

"Δυσκολεύεσαι να βρεις την λέξη, πατέρα;" ειρωνεύτηκε ο Ντράκο, κοιτώντας τον πατέρα του. Το φρύδι του Λούσιους ανασηκώθηκε ερωτηματικά, παρατηρώντας τον Ντράκο. " _Λασποαίματη_ είναι η λέξη που ψάχνεις. Ναι, είναι Λασποαίματη και ναι, την αγαπάω. Από πότε η ποιότητα του αίματος καθορίζει τα αισθήματά σου για κάποιον; Αυτό δεν εμπόδισε εσένα να παντρευτείς την μαμά!"

Τα μάτια του Λούσιους σχεδόν πετάχτηκαν από τις κόγχες τους. "Είμαστε και οι δυο Ανόθευτοι! Κι αν νομίζεις πως θα σου επιτρέψω να κάνεις ένα τόσο μεγάλο λάθος, να δέσεις τη ζωή σου για πάντα με μια..." δίστασε για λίγο, καθώς ο Ντράκο τον κεραυνοβόλησε με το βλέμμα του "κάνεις μεγάλο λάθος, πολύ μεγάλο λάθος νεαρέ μου!"

Ο Ντράκο ανασήκωσε τους ώμους, αδιάφορα. "Δε με νοιάζει" δήλωσε, καθώς έφευγε από το δωμάτιο. Κοντοστάθηκε για μια στιγμή, κοιτάζοντας με αγάπη τη μητέρα του, χαμογελώντας της και κλείνοντας της το μάτι πονηρά. Η Ναρκίσα χαμογέλασε αδύναμα.

"Τουλάχιστον συμφωνεί η μαμά" είπε και έφυγε καμαρωτός από το δωμάτιο.

Το γράμμα που έστειλε στην Ερμιόνη την ίδια στιγμή έλεγε:

 _Σχεδόν κερδίσαμε. Ήμουν τόσο καλός, που η μαμά συγκινήθηκε.Θα στα πω αναλυτικά μόλις γυρίσουμε στο σχολείο. Μου λείπεις._

 _Δικός σου, Ντράκο._

* * *

 **Α/Ν: Για να πω την αλήθεια, μου αρέσει πολύ αυτός ο Ντράκο! Για να δούμε τι θα γίνει στη συνέχεια; Ο μεγάλος κύριος Μαλφόι θα αποδεχτεί τη σχέση του γιου του ή θα κάνει ότι μπορεί για να την καταστρέψει;  
Ευχαριστώ όσους με διαβάζετε! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Κι ήμουν στο σκοτάδι. Κι ήμουν το σκοτάδι._ _  
_ _Και με είδε μια αχτίδα_

 _Σάμπως τα μάτια της να μου είπαν ότι_ _  
_ _δεν είμαι πλέον ο ναυαγός κι ο μόνος,_ _  
_ _κι ελύγισα σαν από τρυφερότη,_ _  
_ _εγώ που μ' είχε πέτρα κάνει ο πόνος._

 _-Κώστας Καρυωτάκης, "Αγάπη"_

* * *

 _Πώς σ' αγαπώ; Άσε με να μετρήσω τρόπους. Σε αγαπώ αγνά, όπως όταν γυρίζουν από προσευχή._  
 _Σε αγαπώ με ένα πάθος που έβαλα σε χρήση_  
 _Μες στις παλιές μου λύπες και με μια πίστη_  
 _από την ηλικία μου την παιδική._  
 _Σε αγαπώ με μιαν αγάπη που φαινόταν πως θα χάσω_  
 _Με τους χαμένους μου άγιους - Σε αγαπώ με την αναπνοή,_  
 _Με τα χαμόγελα και τα δάκρυα όλης της ζωής μου! Κι αν ο Θεός θελήσει,_  
 _Μετά τον θάνατο θα σ' αγαπώ ακόμα πιο πολύ._

 _-Elizabeth Barrett-Browning, XLIII_

* * *

Με το τέλος των διακοπών, τα παιδιά γύρισαν στη σχολή. Ανυπομονούσαν να συνεχίσουν τις σπουδές τους. Τους είχαν λείψει τα γεύματα στη Μεγάλη Τραπεζαρία, τα μαθήματα στις τάξεις με τα μεγάλα παράθυρα και τα κρεβάτια με τον ουρανό των κοιτώνων. Το κάστρο, με την επιστροφή των παιδιών, γέμισε ξανά φωνές και γέλια, αφήνοντας πίσω του την παγερή σιωπή των διακοπών, καθώς ελάχιστα παιδιά είχαν παραμείνει στη σχολή και απολάμβαναν την ησυχία στους διαδρόμους. Ο Ντράκο Μαλφόι, μόλις πάτησε το πόδι του στο τρένο, καθώς περνούσε τα βαγόνια, επιθεωρώντας, ταυτόχρονα έψαχνε διακριτικά την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ. Οι φίλοι του, ο Γκράμπε και ο Γκόιλ που ήταν διαρκώς μαζί του, έτσι δε μπορούσε να κάνει την έρευνά του με την ησυχία του. Καθώς περπατούσαν, ψάχνοντας ένα άδειο βαγόνι, το βλέμμα του άστραψε και σταμάτησε αργά μπροστά τους. Εκείνοι του έδωσαν ένα σαστισμένο βλέμμα.

''Μα τι χαζός που είμαι!'' αναφώνησε, χτυπώντας το κούτελό του με την παλάμη του, στη χαρακτηριστική χειρονομία _Πως δε το σκέφτηκα νωρίτερα;_ ''Ξέχασα πως πρέπει να βρίσκομαι στο βαγόνι των επιμελητών!''

Πήρε ένα θλιμμένο βλέμμα, καθώς συνέχιζε: ''Καθίστε χωρίς εμένα. Θα τα πούμε στο κάστρο.''

Και με ένα αποφασιστικό βήμα, έκανε μεταβολή χάθηκε από τα μάτια τους. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, η Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ έψαχνε τα κουπέ, σε αναζήτηση ενός άδειου. Πίσω της ακολουθούσε η Τζίνι. Τα αγόρια ακόμα δε της είχαν συγχωρέσει τη σχέση της με τον Μαλφόι και της κρατούσαν μούτρα. Καθ'όλη τη διάρκεια των διακοπών, δεν απάντησαν ποτέ στα χιλιάδες γράμματά της. Η Ερμιόνη ήταν πολύ λυπημένη γι'αυτό το γεγονός.

''Δε βαριέσαι'' της είχε πει η Τζίνι, νωρίτερα. ''Θα τους περάσει.''

Καθώς πήγαιναν προς το βάθος του τρένου, στα τελευταία βαγόνια, η Τζίνι τράβηξε το μανίκι της Ερμιόνης, δείχνοντάς της το άδειο βαγόνι, μέσα στο οποίο βρισκόταν ένα χλωμό, κατάξανθο αγόρι.

Η Τζίνι έκλεισε το μάτι στην κοπέλα πονηρά. ''Πήγαινε'' την προέτρεψε, δίνοντάς της μια ενθαρρυντική σπρωξιά. ''Θα τα πούμε αργότερα.'' Και την άφησε μπροστά στην πόρτα του κουπέ, να τρέμει από ντροπή και έξαψη.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Ντράκο σήκωσε το βλέμμα και σηκώθηκε αργά απ'το κάθισμά του, για να της ανοίξει την πόρτα του κουπέ. Τα μάγουλα της κοπέλας κοκκίνισαν αμέσως. Εκείνος, χαμογέλασε βλέποντας τα κατακόκκινά της μάγουλα.

''Λοιπόν'' είπε αργά. ''Πάει καιρός απ΄την τελευταία φορά που μου έγραψες.'' Δεν έκανε καμιά προσπάθεια να κρύψει το αστραφτερό χαμόγελο που βρισκόταν στο πρόσωπό του.

''Ναι'' απάντησε ειρωνικά εκείνη, στριφογυρίζοντας τα μάτια της, καθώς πήγαινε να καθίσει δίπλα του ''Μόλις χτες. Πάει τόσος καιρός…''

Το γέλιο που πήρε σαν απάντηση ήταν τόσο γλυκό, ζεστό και μελωδικό, που το κορίτσι άθελά του χαμογέλασε πλατιά. Ο Ντράκο επέστρεψε στη θέση του, αφού πρώτα είχε φροντίσει να καλύψει το τζάμι της πόρτας με τα κουρτινάκια, ώστε να μη φαίνονται από τους απ'έξω. Όταν βεβαιώθηκε πως κανείς δε θα τους διέκοπτε, πήρε το πρόσωπό της άγρια στα χέρια του και τη φίλησε με μανία.

''Μου έλειψες, μου έλειψες, μου έλειψες'' ψιθύριζε ανάμεσα από τα φιλιά τους. Το φιλί τους ήταν τόσο γλυκό και ταυτόχρονα τόσο απαιτητικό, που άφησε και τους δυο ξέπνοους. Όταν τελείωσαν, εκείνος την έσφιξε απαλά στην αγκαλιά του και παρατηρούσαν το τοπίο έξω απ'το παράθυρό τους, χωρίς να μιλάνε. Μετά από πολύ ώρα, που είχαν παραμείνει σιωπηλοί, ο Ντράκο έσπασε τη σιωπή.

''Μίλησα στους γονείς μου'' ανακοίνωσε με φυσικότητα.

Η έκφραση της Ερμιόνης πάγωσε στο πρόσωπό της. Ελευθερώθηκε από την αγκαλιά του και κατέρρευσε στη θέση της, κοιτώντας με φρίκη την οροφή του βαγονιού. Τα μάτια του Ντράκο εστίασαν στο πρόσωπό της, παιχνιδιάρικα.

 _''Ω, έλα τώρα!''_ παραπονέθηκε. ''Δε πήγε όσο άσχημα νομίζεις!''

Το φρύδι της Ερμιόνης σηκώθηκε και τον κοίταξε με έκφραση σαν να έλεγε _Με δουλεύεις;_ Εκείνος συνέχισε, σαν να μην έδινε δεκάρα για την γνώμη της. ''Το πήραν… _καλά_. Η μητέρα τουλάχιστον. Ο πατέρας είναι λίγο… _απόλυτος_. Αλλά δε σημαίνει ότι δε μπορώ να κάνω ότι θέλω''

Η Ερμιόνη έκρυψε το πρόσωπό της ανάμεσα στις χούφτες της, κραυγάζοντας από απόγνωση. Ο Ντράκο την χάιδεψε καθησυχαστικά στην πλάτη.

''Ει, ει'' της ψιθύρισε κι εκείνη χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του. ''Όλα θα πάνε καλά. Θα φροντίσω εγώ να πάνε. Είσαι το μέλλον μου και δε με νοιάζει τι θα γίνει.'' Εκείνη σήκωσε το πρόσωπό της και τον κοίταξε, εντελώς αποπροσανατολισμένη.

''Το… _μέλλον σου_ ;'' ψιθύρισε.

''Ναι, το μέλλον _μου_ '' απάντησε αποφασιστικά εκείνος, κοιτάζοντάς την με μάτια που φλέγονταν.

''Και δε με νοιάζει ακόμα κι αν ο πατέρας μου επιστρατεύσει το μισό Υπουργείο στη προσπάθειά του να με εμποδίσει!'' Τα λόγια του έκαναν την Ερμιόνη να εμπιστευτεί βαθιά αυτό το αγόρι. Αυτό το αγόρι, που έκανε πάντα τις λάθος επιλογές, φαινόταν να έχει πάρει πια μια σωστή απόφαση. Ήταν έτοιμος να παλέψει. Να παλέψει για εκείνη. Να παλέψει για έναν έρωτα χωρίς μέλλον.

 _Δεν έχουμε μέλλον, έλεγε μέσα της εκείνη. Δεν έχουμε μέλλον. Δε μπορώ να ελπίζω για κάτι παραπάνω από μια ρομαντική σχεσούλα του σχολείου. Δεν θα τα καταφέρουμε. Δεν έχουμε μέλλον…_

''Τι είπες;'' ψιθύρισε έντονα ο Ντράκο.

 _Τι είπα;_ φώναξε νοερά εκείνη. _Ουπς, τα είπα δυνατά;_

''Είπες πως δεν έχουμε μέλλον. Το βλέμμα σου έδειχνε να κοιτάζει αλλού. Τι σκεφτόσουν;''

Τον κοίταξε αποφασιστικά, αποφασίζοντας να πει τις σκέψεις της φωναχτά. Έσφιξε τις γροθιές της. Τα νύχια μπήκαν βαθιά στο δέρμα της και της ήρθε να ουρλιάξει από τον πόνο, ο οποίος ήταν εξίσου σωματικός και ψυχικός.

'' _Πως δεν έχουμε μέλλον. Ντράκο Μαλφόι._ Εσύ κι εγώ. Νομίζεις πως μπορούμε να είμαστε κάτι παραπάνω από ένα ρομαντικό ειδύλλιο στο σχολείο; Κοίταξέ μας. Είσαι γόνος της παλαιότερης οικογένειας στην ιστορία του κόσμου μας. Κι _εγώ_ ; Εγώ για σένα είμαι ένα τίποτα, Ντράκο. Όπως και για τους _ομοίους_ σου.'' Τον κοίταζε με ένα παγωμένο βλέμμα, λέγοντας αυτά και συνεχίζοντας. ''Δεν είμαι αυτό που χρειάζεσαι να είμαι. Αυτό που _πρέπει_ να είμαι. Δεν είμαι _Ανόθευτη_ ''

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, τα μάτια του Ντράκο πήραν φωτιά, το πρόσωπό του έκαιγε, σαν να είχε πυρετό. Τράβηξε άγρια την Ερμιόνη πάνω του και κοίταζε τα χείλη της, καθώς μιλούσε.

''Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ, είχα την εντύπωση πως ήσουν έξυπνη κοπέλα'' πρόφερε έντονα. ''Τώρα συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν κάθε χαζό κοριτσάκι εκεί έξω, που δε τη νοιάζει τίποτα πέρα απ'το τι θα πει ο κόσμος. Ίσως εγώ να μη δίνω ούτε ένα μαστίγιο για το τι πιστεύει ο ηλίθιος κόσμος. Ίσως εμένα δε με νοιάζει ποια ηλίθια ποιότητα έχει το αίμα σου, πιο πολύ με νοιάζει το γυμνό δέρμα που το περιβάλλει, για να είμαι πιο σαφής. Ίσως εγώ σε θέλω όπως είσαι. Ίσως κανείς απ'τους ομοίους μου δεν έχει δει την αλλαγή που μου προκάλεσες''

Το κράτημά του έγινε πιο σφιχτό, καθώς την κοίταζε ίσια στα μάτια. Η ματιά του μαλάκωσε. ''Με άλλαξες, Ερμιόνη. _Ήμουν το σκοτάδι._  
 _Και με είδε μια αχτίδα._ Εσύ είσαι αυτή η αχτίδα. Με έκανες να δω έναν διαφορετικό κόσμο.'' Το χαμόγελο που εμφανίστηκε στο πρόσωπο μπροστά του τον έκανε να νιώσει έναν ηλεκτρισμό σε όλο του το σώμα. Την κόλλησε για άλλη μια φορά πάνω του, καθώς εξερευνούσε με το στόμα του το δέρμα του λαιμού της…

Στο Χόγκουαρτς, η νύχτα της επιστροφής πέρασε γρήγορα. Το επόμενο πρωί τα μαθήματα ξεκινούσαν ξανά και οι μαθητές έπρεπε να σηκωθούν, ώστε να προλάβουν τα μαθήματα της ημέρας.

Ο Ντράκο ξύπνησε με αρκετά καλή διάθεση εκείνο το πρωινό. Το πρόσωπό του έλαμπε από ένα υπέροχο χαμόγελο, κάτι που έκανε την Πάνσι Πάρκινσον να κατσουφιάσει. Περίμενε η σχέση του με την Γκρέιντζερ να έχει φθαρεί κατά τη διάρκεια των διακοπών και εξαιτίας της απόστασης, μιας και είχε μάθει πως δεν είχαν ειδωθεί καθόλου. Η φήμη όμως που είχε ακούσει από τη Μίλισεντ Μπούλστροουντ εκείνο το πρωινό στον κοιτώνα στριφογύριζε τώρα στο μυαλό της, κάνοντας ακόμα χειρότερη την ήδη συννεφιασμένη διάθεσή της.

 _''Ήταν μαζί σε ένα κουπέ σε όλο το ταξίδι'' ανακοίνωσε η Μίλισεντ, καθώς ετοιμάζονταν για το πρωινό. ''Η Δάφνη Γκρίνγκρας λέει πως άκουσε βογκητά να βγαίνουν απ΄το κουπέ τους, καθώς περνούσε''_

 _''Βλακείες'' είπε η Πάνσι. ''Ο Ντράκο ήταν σίγουρα στο βαγόνι των επιμελητών. Μου το είπαν ο Γκράμπε και ο Γκόιλ. Τους παράτησε και δεν κάθισε μαζί τους.''_

 _''Κι αν τους είπε ψέματα;'' ρώτησε καχύποπτα η Μάργκαρετ. ''Πάω στοίχημα πως κανείς δεν είδε τον Ντράκο σε όλο το ταξίδι''_

Η θύμηση της πρωινής κουβέντας των κοριτσιών στον κοιτώνα του Σλίθεριν έκανε την κοπέλα να αναστενάξει. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Ντράκο έμπαινε στη τραπεζαρία, χαιρετώντας όσους συναντούσε και δίνοντας ένα φιλί-υπερπαραγωγή στην _αγαπημένη_ του Γκρέιντζερ, στη μέση της Τραπεζαρίας. Το πρόσωπο της Πάνσι έγινε μια κακιασμένη μάσκα. Η Μίλισεντ, η καλύτερή της φίλη, καθόταν δίπλα της και πρόσεξε την έκφρασή της.

''Μη κάνεις έτσι'' της έδωσε μια καθησυχαστική σκουντιά στα πλευρά. ''Θα χωρίσουν σύντομα. Δε νομίζω ο μπαμπάς του Ντράκο να δεχτεί μια τέτοια σχέση. Αφού είναι _Λασποαίματη_. Θα θέλει καλύτερη τύχη για το γιο του'' και της έκλεισε το μάτι συνωμοτικά. Η Πάνσι όμως συνέχισε να κοιτάζει θλιμμένα τον ψηλό ξανθό νεαρό και την καστανή κοπέλα στην αγκαλιά του, μη μπορώντας να κρύψει την απογοήτευσή της.

Καθώς περνούσαν οι μέρες και όσο το χαμόγελο του Ντράκο μεγάλωνε, τόσο μεγάλωνε και ο βράχος της απογοήτευσης που είχε κατακαθίσει στο στομάχι και τη καρδιά του. Τα γράμματα από το σπίτι είχαν όλο και περισσότερα _άσχημα_ νέα. Ο πατέρας του δεν ενέκρινε διόλου τη σχέση του με την Ερμιόνη και τον απειλούσε –αρχικά με διακριτικότητα και ύστερα με βία- σ'αυτά τα γράμματα να τελειώσει τα πάρε δώσε _με τη Λασποαίματη_ , όπως την αποκαλούσε. Παρ'όλο που ο Ντράκο μισούσε τη λέξη, τη σημασία της και ότι εκείνη αντιπροσώπευε, ο πατέρας του δεν έπαυε να του υπενθυμίζει πως η κοινωνική τους τάξη και το κύρος της οικογένειάς τους δεν επέτρεπε τέτοια _παραπτώματα_.

 _Ντράκο,_ του έγραφε, _ξέρω πως έχεις πεισμώσει, επειδή πρώτη φορά σου απαγορεύουμε κάτι, αλλά λογικέψου και σκέψου το μέλλονσου._

Βέβαια, ο μικρός Μαλφόι ούτε σκεφτόταν το μέλλον του, ούτε βέβαια λογικευόταν. Αντίθετα, έκαιγε ένα ένα τα γράμματα του πατέρα του στο τζάκι και μαζί με τον καπνό που έφευγε, πέταγαν και οι σκέψεις του μακριά.

Όταν όμως τα γράμματα έγιναν πιο συχνά, πιο απαιτητικά και πιο απειλητικά, ο Ντράκο αποφάσισε να τα πάρει σοβαρά. Το γράμμα εκείνης της μέρας αποφάσισε να μη το κάψει στο τζάκι.

 _Ντράκο,_

 _Αν δεν κόψεις κάθε επαφή με αυτή τη δεσποινίδα, εγώ ο ίδιος θα απαιτήσω την αποβολή σου απ'το σχολείο και μάλιστα θα_ _αναγκαστώ_ _να κάνω μια μικρή επίσκεψη στους γονείς της φίλης σου. Ελπίζω να καταλαβαίνεις τι σημαίνει αυτό._

 _Ειλικρινά δικός σου,_

 _ο πατέρας σου._

Ήταν λιτό και περιεκτικό. Αυτό έκανε την απειλή πιο άσχημη.

 _Πρέπει να τη χωρίσω,_ σκέφτηκε. _Για το καλό το δικό της και των γονιών της. Όμως δε θα-_

 _Όχι!_ φώναξε μια φωνή μέσα του. _Είσαι εγωιστής! Μια ζωή κάνεις τα πάντα για να ευχαριστήσεις τη μαμά και τον μπαμπά! Κάνε αυτό που θες και διεκδίκησέ το! Την θες! Προστάτεψέ την!_

Η καρδιά του γέμισε κουράγιο και δύναμη. Τα μάτια του πήραν μια πονηρή λάμψη.

 _Ένα ανώνυμο γράμμα στο Υπουργείο για την έξτρα προστασία Μαγκλ ίσως σε δυσκολέψει, μπαμπάκα._

 **Α/Ν: Αυτός ο Ντράκο μου αρέσει. Πολύ. Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει κι εσάς!**

 **Λοιπόν. Ντράκο εναντίον Λούσιους. Πάνσι εναντίον Ερμιόνης. Ποιος θα κερδίσει; Περιμένω τα σχόλιά σας και τις προτάσεις σας!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά, τα λέμε mates! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A./N: Ειλικρινα περιμενα πως εγραφα μονο για τον εαυτο μου xD μου φαινεται υπεροχο που υπαρχουν κι αλλοι ανθρωποι που διαβαζουν τις χαζομαρες που γραφω, σας ευχαριστω που με διαβαζετε:') χαρη σε ένα ποστ σεντονακι (γιειι!) αποφασισα να κανω δυο παρτ στο α' προσωπο, από τα οποια στο ενα θα αφηγειται η Ερμιονη και θα γραψω και ένα αργοτερα με αφηγητη τον Ντρακο. Το παρακατω παρτ είναι από την οπτικη γωνια της Ερμιονης. Συγνωμη αν βγει ολιγον τι βλακεια, το εγραψα στις 3 τα ξημερωματα!;/ περιμενω την κατανοηση και τα θετικα/αρνητικα σχολια σας!**

* * *

 _Μόνο γιατί μ' αγάπησες γεννήθηκα,  
γι' αυτό η ζωή μου εδόθη.  
Στην άχαρη ζωή την ανεκπλήρωτη  
μένα η ζωή πληρώθη.  
Μόνο γιατί μ' αγάπησες γεννήθηκα._

 _-Μαρία Πολυδούρη, Μόνο γιατί μ'αγάπησες_

* * *

Εκείνο το πρωί, είχα το προαίσθημα πως κάτι θα πήγαινε στραβά. Καθώς ανασηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι, η σκέψη μου έτρεχε μακριά, τα μάτια μου κοιτούσαν κάτι πέρα από την κοκκινόχρυση ταπετσαρία του δωματίου. Ο Ντράκο ήταν σίγουρος γι'αυτό που ήθελε. Ήθελε _εμένα,_ απόλυτα και αμετάκλητα. Κι εγώ ήθελα _εκείνον_ , με τον ίδιο απόλυτο τρόπο που με ήθελε κι αυτός. Όμως η αμφιβολία και η ανασφάλεια που πάντα είχα ως παιδί είχαν σφηνώσει βαθιά μέσα στο μυαλό μου. _Κι αν ήμουν απλά ένα καπρίτσιο; Το καπρίτσιο του πλούσιου αγοριού που οι γονείς του για πρώτη φορά του απαγόρευαν κάτι;_

Σηκώθηκα αργά από το στρώμα και κατευθύνθηκα προς το μπάνιο. Το ζεστό νερό που έτρεχε στο σώμα μου χαλάρωνε τους μύες μου και εμένα την ίδια, άρχισα να σκέφτομαι πιο καθαρά. Τα πράγματα ήταν πολύ απλά. Όταν ο Ντράκο ήθελε κάτι, κανείς και τίποτα δε μπορούσε να του αλλάξει γνώμη. Όσο κι αν προσπαθούσα να αντισταθώ, τόσο περισσότερο εκείνος θα με διεκδικούσε. Έτσι αποφάσισα να αφεθώ. Στην πραγματικότητα, ήμουν κι εγώ ερωτευμένη μαζί του.

Η σκέψη μου είχε κολλήσει στο υπέροχο, αλαβάστρινο πρόσωπό του, στα γκρίζα μάτια του, τα χέρια του πάνω στο γυμνό, βρεγμένο μου σώμα και πόσο πολύ τον ήθελα εκείνη τη στιγμή κοντά μου. Ξαφνικά, ένιωσα κάποιο χέρι να αγγίζει απαλά τη βάση της σπονδυλικής μου στήλης. Αναρίγησα ελαφρά, καθώς το χέρι του Ντράκο κουλουριαζόταν γύρω από το σώμα μου. Γύρισα αργά το κεφάλι μου για να τον κοιτάξω, καθώς κολλούσε το γυμνό του σώμα απαλά με το δικό μου.

''Ντράκο;'' αναφώνησα, έκπληκτη. Πως στο καλό είχε βρεθεί εδώ; Πριν λίγα δευτερόλεπτα βρισκόταν μόνο μέσα στο κεφάλι μου!

''Σςςς'' ψιθύρισε, βάζοντας τον δείκτη του πάνω στα χείλη μου, διακόπτοντας με. ''Σημασία έχει πως είμαι εδώ που με ήθελες να είμαι''

Σταμάτησα να σκέφτομαι, καθώς τα χείλη του άγγιζαν απαλά το λαιμό μου, τα δόντια του δάγκωναν τους λοβούς των αυτιών μου, τα δυνατά χέρια του ένωναν τα βρεγμένα κορμιά μας με έναν τρόπο που έδειχνε ταιριαστός…

Τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν απότομα και η απογοήτευση φώλιασε στο στομάχι και το στήθος μου, καθώς συνειδητοποίησα πόσο αληθινή ήταν η μικρή μου φαντασίωση. Αναστέναξα και βγήκα από το μπάνιο, αρπάζοντας μια πετσέτα και σκουπίζοντας γρήγορα το σώμα μου, για να ετοιμαστώ για το πρωινό.

Η υπόλοιπη μέρα κύλησε υπερβολικά αργά. Τα πράγματα που ήθελα να αποφύγω, τα έβρισκα διαρκώς εμπρός μου, επιβεβαιώνοντας το άσχημο προαίσθημα που είχα το πρωί. Η συνεχής ρουτίνα των περασμένων μηνών φαινόταν πως θα έπαινε καιρό μέχρι να σπάσει: πρωινό με τους εχθρικούς Γκρίφιντορ, απολογητικά χαμόγελα από τον αγαπημένο μου Σλίθεριν, καθώς ένιωθε ένοχος για την στάση των φίλων μου απέναντί μου. Τον διαβεβαίωσα πως ουδεμία σχέση δεν είχε εκείνος με τη ξεροκεφαλιά των πρώην –όπως φαινόταν- κολλητών μου. Ο Χάρι και ο Ρον έβλεπαν με καχυποψία τον χρόνο που περνούσα με τον Ντράκο.

''Δε μπορώ να καταλάβω τι κάνετε'' πέταξε ένα σαββατιάτικο απόγευμα δήθεν αδιάφορα ο Ρον και κρύφτηκε γρήγορα πίσω από το ογκώδες αντίτυπο του _Κουίντις ανά τους αιώνες,_ που του είχα κάνει δώρο τα Χριστούγεννα, αποφεύγοντας το φαρμακερό βλέμμα μου. Απέφυγα να του απαντήσω. Η Τζίνι με κοίταξε, βγάζοντας τη γλώσσα της κοροϊδευτικά. ''Μην ανυσηχείς για τον Ρόναλντ'' μου είπε χαλαρά, καθησυχάζοντάς με. Ο Χάρι, που καθόταν δίπλα της, απέφευγε να μου ρίξει ένα βλέμμα. Όταν _κατά λάθος_ το βλέμμα του συναντούσε το δικό μου, τα μάτια του σκούραιναν και απέστρεφε γρήγορα τη ματιά του.

Αυτή η κατάσταση με προβλημάτιζε αρκετά. Δε μου άρεσε αυτή η κατάσταση και περισσότερο απ'όλα, μισούσα το γεγονός πως οι Γκρίφιντορ, και σχεδόν όλο το σχολείο, μου είχαν βγάλει το όνομα _Η Πριγκίπισσα του Σλίθεριν._ Εγώ το έβρισκα εκνευριστικό, όμως ο Ντράκο το έβρισκε εξαιρετικά αστείο και αξιαγάπητο.

''Ο _Πρίγκιπας του Σλίθεριν_ χρειάζεται μια _Πριγκίπισσα_ στο πλάι του'' μου είχε πει, σε μια προσπάθεια να με κάνει να χαμογελάσω. Μετά από λίγο σταμάτησε τη προσπάθεια, όταν είδε πως η έκφρασή μου ήταν ίδια, όσο προσπαθούσε να αστειευτεί για να μου φτιάξει τη διάθεση.

Μέσα σε όλα τα στραβά, όμως, είχα τον Ντράκο στο πλάι μου. Προσπαθούσε να με πείσει να μην περνάω τόσο πολύ χρόνο μαζί του και να προσπαθήσω να αποκαταστήσω τη σχέση μου με τους φίλους μου. Εγώ είχα επιμείνει.

''Όχι Ντράκο, δεν θέλω'' του είχα πει. ''Στο κάτω κάτω, δεν ήμουν εγώ αυτή που σταμάτησα να τους μιλάω και να είμαι φιλική μαζί τους. Μέχρι να αλλάξουν τη στάση τους, οι προσβολές και η αδιαφορία τους θα βρίσκουν πάντα στον ίδιο, ψυχρό τοίχο.'' Εκείνος είχε στριφογυρίσει τα μάτια, κοροϊδευτικά. ''Έλα τώρα, Ερμιόνη, μην είσαι τόσο πεισματάρα.'' Προσπάθησε να με πείσει, εξαπολύοντας όλη τη γοητεία του και τη μαγεία των γαλαζο-γκρίζων ματιών του. ''Ο Πότερ και ο Ουέσλι ήταν στη ζωή σου πολύ πριν μπω εγώ. Μην βάζεις την περηφάνια σου πάνω απ'όλα!''

Φυσικά, σε αυτή την αντιδικία εγώ βγήκα νικήτρια, καθώς ο Ντράκο δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει πως ένιωθαν ο Χάρι και ο Ρον. Τους ήξερα καλύτερα απ'όσο νόμιζε. Στο κάτω κάτω δεν ήταν οι δικοί του φίλοι που είχαν σταματήσει να του μιλάνε. Σε αντίθεση με τους Γκρίφιντορ, που έβλεπαν τον Ντράκο σαν εχθρό, όλοι οι Σλίθεριν ήταν πολύ φιλικοί απέναντί μου. Όλοι, με μία και μοναδική εξαίρεση. Η Πάνσι Πάρκισον ήταν πάντα εκεί, στο δεξί πλευρό του Ντράκο, να με κοιτάζει βλοσυρά και να μου ρίχνει δολοφονικές ματιές, όσο _ο καλός της_ με κοιτούσε με λαχτάρα και αγάπη.

Το ίδιο βράδυ, ήμουν τόσο κουρασμένη, που τα μάτια μου ήταν έτοιμα να κλείσουν. Ήμουν σχεδόν κοιμισμένη πάνω από το ρολό κιμά που είχαμε για βραδινό και αναρωτιόμουν που στο καλό να ήταν ο Ντράκο, καθώς δεν είχε εμφανιστεί. Ανασηκώθηκα από την καρέκλα μου με θόρυβο, όμως κανένας δε γύρισε να με κοιτάξει. Η Τζίνι μόνο, πιστή σε μένα -ακόμα- γύρισε απότομα προς το μέρος μου, μπουκωμένη με ρολό και με την απορία ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό της.

''Είμαι κουρασμένη, Τζιν, αυτό είναι όλο'' απάντησα, ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους αδιάφορα.

Βγήκα με αργά βήματα, όταν ένα μεγαλόσωμο αγόρι στάθηκε μπροστά μου, κλείνοντάς μου την είσοδο. Ήμουν τόσο κουρασμένη, που δεν μπορούσα να αναγνωρίσω ποιος ήταν.

''Τελείωσες κιόλας το βραδινό σου;'' ρώτησε η ενθουσιώδης φωνή. ''Τέλεια! Σου έχω μια έκπληξη''

 _Εν-τάξει;_ είπα από μέσα μου και ακολούθησα την φωνή, η οποία όπως διαπίστωσα είχε και υλική υπόσταση. Το χέρι της φωνής άγγιξε απαλά το χέρι μου. Τα δάχτυλά της μπλέχτηκαν με τα δικά μου. Τότε συνειδητοποίησα ξαφνικά, πως η γνωστή θερμότητα του χεριού και η ακόμα πιο γνωστή φωνή του Ντράκο Μαλφόι μου είχαν μια έκπληξη!

Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου διάπλατα, ξεχνώντας με μιας τη κούρασή μου. Όμως η περιέργεια ήταν τόσο έντονη και δε μπορούσα να περιμένω να δω που ακριβώς με πήγαινε.

''Θα ήταν αγένεια να ρωτήσω που στο καλό πηγαίνουμε;'' Η φωνή μου ακούστηκε δυνατή στον άδειο διάδρομο. Ο Ντράκο στριφογύρισε τα μάτια, αλλά δεν απάντησε. Καθώς κατεβαίναμε όλο και πιο βαθιά στο κάστρο, αναγνώρισα την γνωστή είσοδο του εντευκτηρίου του Σλίθεριν. Για μια στιγμή σταμάτησα να ακούω, η σκέψη μου πέταξε μακριά, καθώς ο Ντράκο έλεγε το σύνθημα. Με τράβηξε απαλά μέσα και ανεβαίνοντας μια σκάλα, επιτέλους φτάσαμε στον προορισμό μας, μπροστά από μια κλειστή πόρτα. Το δωμάτιό του, φαντάστηκα.

 _Το δωμάτιό του!_ Η μικρή αυτή φράση έκανε το στομάχι μου να συσπαστεί από κάτι που αναγνώρισα σαν τρακ ηθοποιού. Ήμουν σίγουρη. Ήθελε να ολοκληρώσουμε.

''Νομίζω κατάλαβες γιατί σε έφερα εδώ…'' είπε, καθώς η φωνή του αργόσβηνε και το πρόσωπό του έπαιρνε ένα απαλό, όμορφο ροζ χρώμα. Είχε _κοκκινίσει!_ Πρώτη φορά έβλεπα τον _Ντράκο Μαλφόι_ να κοκκινίζει!

''Μάλιστα'' πρόφερα απαλά, κοιτάζοντας τα παπούτσια μου. Δεν άντεχα να τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια, ένιωσα πως θα καιγόμουν.

Το κοκκίνισμα συνέχιζε να υπάρχει στα μάγουλα και των δυο μας. Εκείνος άνοιξε τη πόρτα και μου έδειξε το χέρι του, προσκαλώντας με να περάσω. Αυτό που αντίκρισα δε το είχα φανταστεί.

Το δωμάτιό του ήταν μια μεγάλη σουίτα –ένα από τα πλεονεκτήματα του να είσαι ένας Μαλφόι. Ήταν πράσινο και διακοσμημένο με το προσωπικό γούστο του Ντράκο. Παντού ακριβοί πίνακες τέχνης. Κεριά παντού, έδιναν μια ρομαντική ατμόσφαιρα στο χώρο. Κοίταξα στο γραφείο του και πρόσεξα πόσο ακατάστατό και γεμάτο σημειώσεις και χαρτιά ήταν. Ένα βιβλίο τράβηξε τη προσοχή μου. Ήταν _Ερωτική Ποίηση._ Το πήρα στα χέρια μου για να το περιεργαστώ.

''Δεν ήξερα ότι διάβαζες ποίηση'' του είπα, έκπληκτη. Εκείνος στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του, ειρωνικά. ''Πάντα αυτός ο τόνος έκπληξης''

Γέλασα μαζί του βεβιασμένα. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, το γέλιο έγινε αδύναμο και χάθηκε. Εκείνος, πιο σίγουρος και έμπειρος, πήρε απαλά το βιβλίο απ'τα χέρια μου και το άφησε στο γραφείο, στη θέση του, ούτε πόντο πιο πέρα. Με πλησίαζε αργά, όπως το λιοντάρι τη λεία του. Με κόλλησε πάνω του και άρχισε να φιλάει το λαιμό μου. Ο πόθος και η λαχτάρα θέριεψαν μέσα μου. Η γυναίκα που κοιμόταν στο κορμί μου ξύπνησε κι αυτή. Άρχισα να τον φιλάω κι εγώ, καθώς παράλληλα τον έγδυνα. Παρατήρησα πως έκανε κι εκείνος το ίδιο. Μετά βίας πρόσεξα το υπέροχο υπέρδιπλο κρεβάτι με τις πράσινες κουρτίνες, τον ουρανό και τα μαύρα σατέν σεντόνια. Πλησιάσαμε αργά το κρεβάτι και ξαπλώσαμε πάνω στα απαλά σεντόνια. Δεν πέρασε ούτε λεπτό και το κρεβάτι είχε ήδη ξεστρωθεί.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, δε σκεφτόμουν τίποτα πέρα από εκείνον κι εμένα. Τα σώματά μας να έχουν γίνει ένα, μπλεγμένα μαζί, σαν δυο κομμάτια που ήταν φτιαγμένα για να ενωθούν. Ήθελα να ουρλιάξω, να φωνάξω το όνομά του, αλλά δε μπορούσα να βρω τη φωνή μου. Τα μάτια μου παρέμειναν ανοιχτά, κοιτώντας το υπέροχο σώμα του να δουλεύει μαζί με το δικό μου. Ένιωθα τόσο υπέροχα εκείνη τη στιγμή, ένιωθα πως τίποτα δε θα μπορούσε να τη χαλάσει. Ο ιδρώτας μας μπλεκόταν με τα σατέν σεντόνια και μας έκανε να γλιστράμε. Ο Ντράκο ξέσπασε σε γέλια, άκουγα το γλυκό ήχο του γέλιου του δίπλα στ'αυτί μου.

Δεν μπορούσα να συνειδητοποιήσω πόση ευτυχία ένιωθα. Είχα πετάξει ψηλά στον ουρανό και δεν ήθελα να ξανακατέβω ποτέ ξανά στη γη. Ήθελα να πετάμε μαζί, σφιχταγκαλιασμένοι και να μην αφήσουμε ποτέ ο ένας τον άλλο…

Το επόμενο πρωί, όταν έφτασα στη γη, ένιωθα ακόμα σαν να πετούσα.

Η μελωδική φωνή του Ντράκο Μαλφόι ψιθύριζε στο αυτί μου.

''Καλημέρα'' είπε και μου χάρισε το πιο λαμπερό χαμόγελο που είχα δει ποτέ στη ζωή μου. Χαμογέλασα κι εγώ. Ήταν όλα τόσο όμορφα! Κάνεις δε θα μου χαλούσε τη διάθεση σήμερα.

Καθίσαμε για πολύ ώρα ακόμα στο κρεβάτι, μιλώντας, ο ένας στην αγκαλιά του άλλου. Τα σατέν μαύρα σεντόνια του ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που έκρυβε τη γύμνια μας. Άλλα εγώ ένιωθα άνετα, είτε με ρούχα είτε χωρίς. Πλέον δεν υπήρχε τίποτα να με κάνει να νιώσω ντροπή μπροστά του. Τον είχα εμπιστευτεί απόλυτα, του είχα φανερώσει κάθε ατέλεια του κορμιού μου.

Εκείνο που μου έκανε εντύπωση δεν ήταν η ευχαρίστηση, αλλά η αγάπη που ένιωσα γι'αυτόν όταν όλα τελείωσαν. Τώρα, τον κοιτούσα και δε μπορούσα να πιστέψω πως αυτό το πλάσμα που είχε κλείσει τα μάτια και απολάμβανε την υφή του στέρνου μου ήταν δικό μου, απόλυτα _δικό μου_. Ήθελα να πετάξω τα σκεπάσματα από πάνω μου και να αρχίζω να ουρλιάζω με όση δύναμη μου είχε απομείνει από το χθεσινό βράδυ. Η αδρεναλίνη έτρεχε αδιάλυτη στο αίμα μου.

Και καθώς οι σκέψεις μου πετούσαν μακριά, πολύ μακριά από το μικρό, ρομαντικό μας σκηνικό, ο Ντράκο έσπασε τη σιωπή.

''Πρέπει να φύγεις'' ψιθύρισε, με μια επίπεδη φωνή. Η καρδιά μου ξεφούσκωσε στο στήθος μου. Όλα ήταν ένα όνειρο λοιπόν. Ένα όνειρο και είχε έρθει η ώρα να ξυπνήσω. Ο Ντράκο πρόσεξε την έκφρασή μου και τα μάτια του πήραν φωτιά από την οργή που φώλιαζε μέσα του και ήταν έτοιμη να ξεσπάσει. Αυτό το είδος οργής ήταν τόσο χαρακτηριστικό για τον Ντράκο. Πάντα οργιζόταν για τα λάθος πράγματα. Δε του άρεσε να με στεναχωρεί, δε του άρεσε να με ακούει να υποτιμώ τον εαυτό μου -μαζί του είχα σχεδόν ξεχάσει να αυτοσαρκάζομαι. Πάνω απ'όλα, έπρεπε να είμαι εγώ καλά. Όπως είπα, _λάθος πράγματα._

Πήρε το πρόσωπό μου στα χέρια του και με κοίταξε με ένταση, κατευθείαν μέσα στα μάτια. Τα μάτια του είχαν το χρώμα του ουρανού πριν τη καταιγίδα.

''Τι σκέφτηκες, ανόητο κορίτσι; Πως δε σε θέλω πια, αφού πήρα αυτό που ήθελα από σένα;'' Κούνησα αδύναμα το κεφάλι. Εκείνος συνέχισε, ορμητικός σαν ξεχειλισμένο ποτάμι, λες και δεν είχε προσέξει την κατάφασή μου. ''Πρέπει να καταλάβεις πως είμαστε κάτι παραπάνω από…'' δίστασε, δείχνοντας τα γυμνά κορμιά μας. Κατάλαβα αμέσως σε τι αναφερόταν. ''Αν ήθελα σεξ, θα μπορούσα να το βρω εύκολα ξέρεις.'' συνέχισε, κλείνοντας μου το μάτι. ''Όμως αυτό που νιώθω για σένα… Δεν έχει να κάνει με το σεξ. Με κάνεις ευτυχισμένο, Ερμιόνη. Για πρώτη φορά νιώθω πως δε βρίσκομαι εγκλωβισμένος σε μια σκοτεινή σήραγγα'' χαμογέλασε αδύναμα, καθώς το είπε αυτό. Χαμογέλασα κι εγώ μαζί του, δίνοντάς του κουράγιο να συνεχίσει. ''Μέχρι τώρα καμιά δεν ήταν σαν εσένα. Όλες ήταν ίδιες, η μία μετά την άλλη. Αν ήθελα να πάω με κάποια, απλά της το ανακοίνωνα. Κι εκείνη δεχόταν, χωρίς αντίρρηση. Ακόμα κι όταν περνούσαν περίοδοι, τις οποίες σιχαινόμουν τις γυναίκες, συνέχεια κάποια θα με έκανε να λυγίσω. Όμως εσύ…'' Τα μάτια του έπεσαν στα χέρια μας, πάνω στο κρεβάτι, το ένα χέρι μέσα στο άλλο. Δεν είχα προσέξει πως τα χέρια μας ήταν μπλεγμένα, με είχαν μαγέψει τα λόγια του. ''Θέλω να πω… καμία ποτέ δεν έψαξε αυτό που είμαι. Καμιά ποτέ και κανείς δε πίστεψε σε μένα, πως έχω κάτι καλό μέσα μου, θέλω να πω. Όμως εσύ, Ερμιόνη, εσύ με κάνεις να θέλω να γίνομαι καλύτερος.''

Δε μπορούσα να αρθρώσω λέξη. Βρισκόμουν εκεί, τυλιγμένη με το σεντόνι, να τον κοιτάζω, χάσκοντας. Ο Ντράκο συνέχισε να με κοιτάζει, με τα χαρακτηριστικά του να ακτινοβολούν. Έμοιαζε ολόκληρος σαν τον Θεό Ήλιο. Με βοήθησε να ντυθώ και ύστερα, όταν βρισκόμασταν και οι δυο σε ευπρεπή κατάσταση, κατεβήκαμε αργά στο εντευκτήριο του Σλίθεριν. Η ανάσα μου πάγωσε. Όταν συνειδητοποίησα πως το εντευκτήριο ήταν άδειο, η ανάσα μου βρήκε τους κανονικούς της ρυθμούς.

''Ακόμα κι έτσι'' είπε, δείχνοντας το άδειο εντευκτήριο ''Πάω στοίχημα πως όλοι θα μάθουν πως δε κοιμήθηκες στον κοιτώνα σου χθες βράδυ. Μάλιστα, στοιχηματίζω 10 γαλέρες πως θα το συζητάνε μόλις κατεβούμε τώρα στη τραπεζαρία.''

Και είχε απόλυτο δίκιο. _Γρρ του χρωστούσα 10 γαλέρες!_

Το πρωινό πέρασε όπως και τις προηγούμενες μέρες. Τα μαθήματα ήταν ανιαρά. Ήμουν έτοιμη να με πάρει ο ύπνος στην Ιστορία της Μαγείας. Οι φίλοι μου, αν ήταν μια φορά απόμακροι, τώρα ήταν δέκα. Δεν μπορούσαν να μου συγχωρήσουν το γεγονός ότι είχα κοιμηθεί με τον Μαλφόι. Και φυσικά, η φήμη πως η Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ ήταν μια μεγάλη τσούλα έκανε το γύρο του Χόγκουαρτς. Τριγυρνούσαμε στο κάστρο με τον Ντράκο, όμως κανείς δε τολμούσε να πει τίποτα μπροστά μας. Ήταν εξωφρενικό! Θα πήγαινα να μιλήσω στον Ντάμπλντορ! Το πράγμα είχε ξεφύγει από τα όρια!

Και καθώς σκεφτόμουν αυτά, διασχίζοντας τη Μεγάλη Τραπεζαρία –χωρίς τον Ντράκο- έπεσα πάνω σε κάποιον. Ήμουν έτοιμη να ζητήσω συγνώμη όταν είδα το θυμωμένο πρόσωπο το οποίο άνηκε στο άτομο που είχα πέσει πάνω του.

 _Η τύχη σου δεν έχει όρια, Γκρέιντζερ!_ ψιθύρισε μια θυμωμένη φωνούλα στο κεφάλι μου. Μπροστά μου, με όλη της τη μεγαλειότητα, συνοδευόμενη από την βασιλική της Αυλή, βρισκόταν η Πάνσι Πάρκινσον.

''Βρε, βρε'' είπε η ειρωνικά η Πάνσι, βάζοντας τα χέρια της στους γοφούς της. ''Ποιαν έχουμε εδώ; Την αυτοκρατορική τσούλα του Χόγκουαρτς, με όλη της την μεγαλοπρέπεια''. Την κοίταξα, παίζοντας με τις κόρες των ματιών μου, ψάχνοντας στο μυαλό μου κάτι τσουχτερό για να της απαντήσω. ''Καμιά που κοιμήθηκε με τον Ντράκο Μαλφόι δεν χαρακτηρίστηκε _τσούλα_ , Πάνσι.'' την ενημέρωσα ήρεμα. ''Λέγεται απλώς _πολύ τυχερή._ Φαντάζομαι εσύ δε θα αποκτήσεις σύντομα αυτό τον τίτλο''. Κάποια κορίτσια στην τραπεζαρία γέλασαν, βρίσκοντας έξυπνη και αστεία την απάντησή μου. Η Πάνσι γέλασε κι αυτή μαζί τους, σμίγοντας τα φρύδια της πάνω από τα μάτια της. Φαινόταν πράγματι απειλητική. Εγώ όμως δε τη φοβόμουν.

''Οι εξυπνάδες δε θα σου χρησιμεύσουν σε τίποτα στο γραφείο του Ντάμπλντορ, Γκρέιντζερ'' επισήμανε. ''Πάω στοίχημα πως ο κύριος διευθυντής δε θα ευχαριστηθεί πολύ αν μάθει πως εξέθεσες την ερωτική σου ζωή στη φόρα''

Όταν εγώ δεν απάντησα, εκείνη συνέχισε. ''Απορώ τι σου βρίσκει ο Ντράκο. Έγινε τόσο κακόγουστος ξαφνικά;''

''Εγώ απορώ τι έβρισκε σε σένα τόσα χρόνια, Πάνσι'' της απάντησα, με τα δόντια μου να τρίζουν.

Τα μάτια της Πάνσι έγιναν δυο μικρές σχισμές, καθώς έψαχνε μέσα στο μανδύα της για να βρει το ραβδί της. Όταν το βρήκε, το έστρεψε προς το μέρος μου. Μια ομαδική κραυγή έκπληξης διέτρεξε τη τραπεζαρία.

''Βρωμερή Λασποαίματη!'' κραύγασε. ''Θα το μετανιώσεις! _Βάσανους!_ ''

Πριν καν βάλω το χέρι μου μέσα στο δικό μου μανδύα, το σώμα μου έπεσε στο πάτωμα, σφαδάζοντας. Πονούσα. Στο μυαλό μου κυριαρχούσε ο πόνος. Όλο μου το σώμα πονούσε. _Συγκεντρώσου, Ερμιόνη, συγκεντρώσου,_ σκεφτόμουν. _Είναι απλώς μια παραίσθηση, δε πονάς αληθινά!_ Αυτό όμως δε με βοήθησε και συνέχισα να σφαδάζω, ανήμπορη. Η Πάνσι, συνέχιζε, απτόητη.

Όταν σταμάτησε επιτέλους το ξόρκι, σηκώθηκα τρεκλίζοντας και έβγαλα γρήγορα το ραβδί από το εσωτερικό του μανδύα μου. Πρόφερα το πρώτο ξόρκι που μου ήρθε στο μυαλό.

 _''Μαρμαρώσιους!''_

Εκείνη όμως με πρόλαβε. Είδα τα χείλη της να προφέρουν γρήγορα το προστατευτικό ξόρκι. Μια γυαλιστερή, γαλάζια διαφανής μπάλα την τύλιξε και το ξόρκι μου σκόρπισε μακριά. Ήταν μια πολύ δυνατή μάγισσα η Πάνσι Πάρκινσον, όμως όχι ανίκητη. Θεωρούσα τον εαυτό μου ικανό να τη νικήσει.

Εξαπολύαμε κατάρες η μια στην άλλη, προσπαθώντας να αφοπλίσουμε –από μεριά μου- ή να σκοτώσουμε –από μεριά της. Όταν μια _Αβάντα Κεντάβρα_ άγγιξε την ασπίδα μου, προσευχήθηκα μέσα μου κάποιος καθηγητής να έρθει και να τη σταματήσει Τι θα γινόταν αν κάποια από μας τραυματιζόταν σοβαρά;

 _''Σταματήστε!''_

Μια φωνή, γνωστή με περισσότερους τρόπους από ότι ήταν δυνατόν, ερχόταν προς το μέρος μας, βρίζοντας και εκτελώντας προστατευτικά ξόρκια, για χάρη μου. Η μορφή του Ντράκο Μαλφόι, θυμωμένος όσο δεν πήγαινε και βασανιστικά όμορφος, ερχόταν προς το μέρος μας. Τα μάτια του είχαν τώρα ένα σκούρο γκρίζο. Προμηνυόταν καταιγίδα, το ένιωθα, καθώς έβλεπα τα μάτια του να κοιτάζουν όλο μίσος την Πάνσι. Πίσω του, βρισκόταν η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ.

''Κύριε Μαλφόι, οδηγήστε σας παρακαλώ τη δεσποινίδα Πάρκινσον στο γραφείου του κυρίου Σνέιπ. Όσο για σένα, δεσποινίς Γκρέιντζερ'' είπε αυστηρά η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ ''Θα έρθεις μαζί μου.''

Κοίταξα για μια τελευταία φορά πίσω μου, πριν απομακρυνθώ στην έξοδο της τραπεζαρίας μαζί με τη καθηγήτρια. Χωρίς να μπορώ να καταλάβω πως, οι Ουέσλι μαζί με τον Χάρι βρίσκοταν μπροστά από το πλήθος, μπορούσα να τους διακρίνω. Στο βλέμμα τους έβλεπα την ανυσηχία. Μπροστά τους βρισκόταν ο Ντράκο. Τους μιλούσε. Με κοίταξε, με ένα θυμωμένο και συνάμα απολογητικό βλέμμα. Άρπαξε την Πάνσι άγρια από το μπράτσο και την έσυρε σχεδόν στα μπουντρούμια, που βρισκόταν το γραφείο του καθηγητή Σνέιπ. Αναστέναξα και με βαριά βήματα, εξαντλημένη από τη _Βασανιστική Κατάρα_ , ακολούθησα την υπεύθυνη του κοιτώνα μου στο γραφείο της.

* * *

 **Α/Ν: έκανα ότι καλυτερο μπορουσα, να ειστε σιγουροι!;) λοιπον ελπιζω να το απολαυσατε οσοι το ζητησατε! Σκεφτομαι το επομενο παρτ να είναι** **Draco's POV** **ώστε να δουμε τι ειπε στους Ουεσλι και τον Ποτερ και τι εγινε με την Πανσι! Περιμενω τη γνωμη σας! Σας αγαπω ολους, υπεροχοι Haunters (ελπιζω να σας αρεσει το νειμ χδ) φιλιαααα θα τα ξαναπουμε συντομααα**


	7. Chapter 7

**Α/Ν: Ειλικρινα βαριομουνα πολύ να γραψω αλλα λεω δε βαριεσαι.. ανυπομονω να δω κ εγω που το παω! χδ**

 **Αυτό το κεφαλαιο δεν θα είναι** **Draco** **'** **s** **POV** **, όπως σκεφτομουν, υπαρχουν πολλα σημεια να καλυψω (σας υποσχομαι όμως** **Draco** **'** **s** **POV** **συντομα!)**

 **Ευχαριστω επισης για την αγαπη σας στα σχολια λατρευω που και αλλοι αγαπουν αυτά που εχω μεσα στο κεφαλι μου! Ελπιζω να ειμαστε για πολύ καιρο ακομα! :** **D**

 **Συνεχιζουμεεε..**

* * *

 _Θά πενθώ πάντα μ' ακούς; γιά σένα,_ _  
_ _μόνος, στόν Παράδεισο…_

 _Οδυσσέας Ελύτης, ''Το Μονόγραμμα''_

* * *

''Κύριε Μαλφόι, οδηγήστε σας παρακαλώ τη δεσποινίδα Πάρκινσον στο γραφείο του κυρίου Σνέιπ. Όσο για σένα, δεσποινίς Γκρέιντζερ'' είπε αυστηρά η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ ''Θα έρθεις μαζί μου.''

Η Ερμιόνη κοίταξε για μια τελευταία φορά πίσω της, πριν απομακρυνθεί στην έξοδο της τραπεζαρίας μαζί με τη καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. Οι Ουέσλι μαζί με τον Χάρι Πότερ βρίσκοταν μπροστά από το πλήθος και την κοιτούσαν έντονα. Στο βλέμμα τους έβλεπε την ανυσηχία και –στην περίπτωση του Χάρι και του Ρον- τη μετάνοια. Μπροστά τους βρισκόταν ο Ντράκο. Το στόμα του κινούνταν μηχανικά, γρήγορα. Δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει τις λέξεις, ούτε να τις ακούσει.

''Μα πόσο ηλίθιοι πρέπει να είστε;'' αναρωτιόταν δυνατά ο Ντράκο, ελευθερώνοντας επιτέλους το θυμό και την αγανάκτηση που ένιωθε. ''Την είδατε να σπαρταράει σαν ψάρι μπρος στα μάτια σας και ακόμα να τρέξετε στο πλευρό της;''

Ο Χάρι ήταν ο πρώτος που μίλησε. ''Μαλφόι'' πρόφερε αργά το όνομά του. Και μόνο που τα χείλη του άγγιζαν το καταραμένο επίθετο, ήθελε να κάνει εμετό. ''Αυτό είναι δική μας υπόθεση. Εμάς και της Ερμιόνης. Σταμάτα να χώνεις την μύτη σου σε ξένες δουλειές''

Ο Σλίθεριν ρουθούνισε άγρια, σαν ταύρος που βλέπει μπροστά του το κόκκινο πανί. Το βλέμμα που τους έριξε σαν απάντηση ήταν θανάσιμο, γεμάτο αηδία. ''Πότερ''

Στο ψίθυρό του κρυβόταν μια υποβόσκουσα απειλή. Τα κεφάλια των δυο αγοριών βρίσκοταν πολύ κοντά το ένα στο άλλο. Τα μάτια τους πετούσαν φλόγες. ''Είσαι τυχερός που έχω σημαντικότερα ζητήματα να ασχοληθώ''

Του γύρισε τη πλάτη και το βλέμμα του συναντήθηκε με της Ερμιόνης. Την κοίταξε, με ένα θυμωμένο και συνάμα απολογητικό βλέμμα. Άρπαξε την Πάνσι άγρια από το μπράτσο και την έσυρε σχεδόν στα μπουντρούμια, που βρισκόταν το γραφείο του καθηγητή Σνέιπ. Το κορίτσι αναστέναξε και με βαριά βήματα, εξαντλημένη από τη _Βασανιστική Κατάρα_ που λίγο πριν είχε χρησιμοποιηθεί πάνω της, ακολούθησε την υπεύθυνη του κοιτώνα της στο γραφείο της.

Όταν βρέθηκαν στην ασφάλεια του διαδρόμου, ο Ντράκο στρίμωξε την Πάνσι άγρια στον τοίχο. Το μέτωπό του έκαιγε από τον πυρετό.

Ήταν άρρωστος; Όχι, Αλλά τα μάτια του έβλεπαν κόκκινο, κόκκινο από το θυμό. Φωτιά. Ένιωθε μια φονική φλόγα να του καίει τα σωθικά. Έσφιξε τα μπράτσα της Πάνσι πιο πολύ ανάμεσα στις παλάμες του.

''Τι στο διάολο νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;'' ψιθύρισε θυμωμένα. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του πρόδιδαν την έξαλλη κατάσταση στην οποία βρισκόταν. Τον κοίταξε με ένα προκλητικό θράσος.

''Μπορώ να κάνω τι θέλω, Ντράκο Μαλφόι'' ήρθε η απάντηση από τη συνομιλίτριά του. ''Ότι, μα ότι θέλω. Μπορούσα να τη βασανίσω κι άλλο, αλλά με πρόλαβες'' Τα μάτια της εστίασαν στο πρόσωπό του. ''Θα μπορούσες να είχες φτάσει πολύ αργά, Ντράκο'' συνέχισε, μελιστάλαχτα.

''Θα κοιτόταν νεκρή στο πάτωμα αν δε με είχες προφτάσει''. Η αναίδεια και το θράσος στη φωνή της ήταν έκδηλα και έκαναν τον Ντράκο να χάσει τον έλεγχο.

Ο ήχος του χαστουκιού ακούστηκε δυνατά στον άδειο διάδρομο. Η Πάνσι έπιασε το μάγουλό της. Ένα δάκρυ ξέφυγε από το μάτι της. Το χαστούκι ήταν πολύ δυνατό.

''Την επόμενη φορά που θα θελήσεις να κάνεις _ότι θέλεις_ , Πάρκινσον'' είπε ''Θα με βρεις μπροστά σου'' Η φωνή του ήταν απειλητική, αλλά η Πάνσι δεν φαινόταν να πτοείται. Περπάτησαν για λίγο σιωπηλοί, ώσπου έφτασαν στα μπουντρούμια, στο γραφείο του καθηγητή Σνέιπ. Ο Ντράκο χαμογέλασε χαιρέκακα, γυρνώντας προς το μέρος της Πάνσι.

''Θέλω να δω πως θα το αντιμετωπίσεις αυτό''. Χτύπησε απαλά τη πόρτα και η φωνή του καθηγητή Σνέιπ ακούστηκε από μέσα.

''Εμπρός;'' Ο Ντράκο μπήκε πρώτος, αφήνοντας μισάνοιχτη τη πόρτα πίσω του και την Πάνσι να περιμένει στο κατώφλι της πόρτας. Μπροστά του, στο γραφείο, καθόταν ένας λιπόσαρκος άντρας, με μαύρα, στο ύψος των ώμων του μαλλιά, μαύρα μάτια, που έδειχναν άψυχα, με μια γαμψή μύτη και ένα λεπτό στόμα που δε χαμογελούσε σχεδόν ποτέ. Οι άκρες του στόματός του έδειχναν μονίμως κατεβασμένες. Το πρόσωπο του καθηγητή Σνέιπ ήταν όσο χλωμό ήταν και του Ντράκο, μόνο που εκείνος έδειχνε ποιο άρρωστος σε σχέση με το μαθητή του. Ακούγοντας τα απαλά βήματα του νεαρού, ο καθηγητής σήκωσε βαριεστημένα τα μάτια για να δει ποιος ήταν. Η αίσθηση της αναγνώρισης στο πρόσωπό του έδειχνε πως ο μικρός Μαλφόι περνούσε αρκετό χρόνο εκεί μέσα.

''Κύριε καθηγητά, σας έχω έναν παραβάτη'' ανακοίνωσε, κοιτώντας βλοσυρά τη Πάνσι. Αυτό ήταν το νόημα για να περάσει μέσα.

Ο Σνέιπ ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι έκπληκτος.

''Δεσποινίς Πάρκινσον;'' Η φωνή του κυμαινόταν από έκπληκτη σε ειρωνική. Ο Ντράκο έπνιξε ένα χαχανητό. Ο καθηγητής Σνέιπ δε συμπαθούσε την Πάνσι Πάρκινσον εξίσου με τον νεαρό επιμελητή. ''Προς τι αυτή η τιμή; Ντράκο;'' Γύρισε τα μάτια του προς το αγόρι, ζητώντας πληροφορίες.

''Η δεσποινίς Πάρκινσον εξασκούσε την _Βασανιστική Κατάρα_ πάνω σε μια συμμαθήτριά της, κύριε''

''Ενδιαφέρον'' Η έκπληξη στο πρόσωπο του Σνέιπ επιβεβαίωνε αυτό που έλεγαν τα λόγια του. ''Ποια είχε την χαρά να βοηθήσει την δεσποινίδα Πάρκινσον να εξασκηθεί σε ότι μάθατε χθες στην Άμυνα Εναντίων Των Σκοτεινών Τεχνών;'' Το βλέμμα του Σνέιπ καρφώθηκε πάλι πάνω στον Ντράκο, ο οποίος χωρίς δισταγμό απάντησε ξανά.

''Η Γκρέιντζερ ήταν, κύριε καθηγητά''. Τότε τα χαρακτηριστικά του Σνέιπ πάγωσαν στο πρόσωπό του. Το τρέμουλο στη φωνή του μαθητή του, την ώρα που έλεγε το όνομα της μαθήτριας… Όχι, ο Ντράκο ποτέ δε θα ερωτευόταν μια Γκρίφιντορ… Ειδικά την Γκρέιντζερ, πάντα έλεγε πόσο πολύ τη μισούσε… Ξαφνικά, χωρίς να το περιμένει, εισέβαλλαν στο μυαλό του απαγορευμένες σκέψεις. Εκείνες οι σκέψεις που προσπαθούσε με νύχια και με δόντια να κρατήσει μακριά από το προσκήνιο του μυαλού του. Ο χωρισμός του με την Λίλι, τον ένα και μοναδικό έρωτα της ζωής του…

* * *

 _''Θέλω να χωρίσουμε, Σέβερους''. Ο Σέβερους τα έχασε. Ήταν μια ημέρα πριν τον αρραβώνα τους. Είχαν μόλις αποφοιτήσει από το σχολείο. Είχαν συμφωνήσει να παντρευτούν λίγους μήνες αργότερα, όταν όλα θα είχαν ετοιμαστεί κατάλληλα. Και να που τώρα, με αυτές τις τέσσερις λεξούλες, εκείνη κατέστρεφε τα πάντα, αναιρούσε όσες υποσχέσεις είχαν ανταλλάξει, όσες στιγμές έρωτα και αγάπης είχαν μοιραστεί._

 _''Δε μπορεί να το εννοείς αυτό, Λίλι'' απάντησε ο Σέβερους, κουνώντας το κεφάλι. ''Εχθές κοιμόσουν στην αγκαλιά μου, μου έλεγες ότι μ'αγαπάς. Ότι είμαι ο άνθρωπός σου-''_

 _''Σέβερους'' Ένα δάκρυ κύλησε απ'το μάγουλό της και έπιασε απαλά την κοιλιά της. Ο Σέβερους το πρόσεξε. Και ξαφνικά κατάλαβε._

 _''Είσαι έγκυος, έτσι;'' ρώτησε. ''Είναι του μικρού μπάσταρδου, του Πότερ...''_

 _Εκείνη έγνεψε καταφατικά. Περισσότερα δάκρια ανέβλυζαν από τα μάτια της. Οι γροθιές του Σέβερους σφίχτηκαν σφιχτά. Θυμός ξεχείλισε από κάθε κύτταρό του. Ήθελε να τη πληγώσει, να την ταπεινώσει, όπως έκανε εκείνη σε αυτόν._

 _''Σε μισώ, Λίλι Έβανς'' έφτυσε τις λέξεις στο πρόσωπό της, άσπλαχνα. ''Θα σε μισώ για όσο καιρό θα ζω, θα σε μισώ για κάθε λεπτό της ζωής μου. Δε θέλω να σε ξαναδώ ποτέ!''_

 _Και με αυτά τα λόγια, γύρισε και χάθηκε από τα μάτια της…_

* * *

Γιατί αυτή η θλιβερή ανάμνηση είχε κατακλύσει το μυαλό του; Γιατί η μορφή της Λίλι, ακόμα και νεκρής βρισκόταν ακόμα ζωντανή στη μνήμη του;

Το τρέμουλο στη φωνή του νεαρού Μαλφόι το προκάλεσε, το δίχως άλλο. Μα βέβαια, ήταν οι ομοιότητες. Οι ομοιότητες ανάμεσα στις δυο γυναίκες, που άνηκαν στον Οίκο των Λιονταριών και είχαν αγαπηθεί από δυο Σλίθεριν-

Κούνησε ελαφρά το κεφάλι του, προσπαθώντας να διώξει τις σκέψεις του. Κοίταξε με παγωμένο βλέμμα την Πάνσι, η οποία τον κοιτούσε άτολμα, περιμένοντας τη τιμωρία της.

''Το γεγονός αυτό δεν πρέπει να μαθευτεί από το διευθυντή, με κατάλαβες Μαλφόι;'' ρώτησε γαυγίζοντας ο Σνέιπ, στρέφοντας αστραπιαία το κεφάλι στον Ντράκο. ''Η δεσποινίς Πάρκινσον θα εκτελέσει τη τιμωρία που θα της επιβάλλεις εσύ, Ντράκο, ως Αρχιεπιμελητής και το συμβάν θα ξεχαστεί εδώ. Πηγαίνετε τώρα!''

Και με ένα γρήγορο νεύμα, τους επέτρεψε να φύγουν. Τα μάτια του Σνέιπ άνοιξαν διάπλατα, όταν έπιασε την τρέχουσα σκέψη του Ντράκο, καθώς έφευγε από το μπουντρούμι: _Ελπίζω να είσαι εντάξει, Ερμιόνη…_

Ο καθηγητής κάθισε αναπαυτικά στη καρέκλα και χαμογέλασε πικρά, κάτι ασυνήθιστο γι'αυτόν.

* * *

Η Ερμιόνη εκείνη τη μέρα την πέρασε στο αναρρωτήριο, και όχι στο γραφείο της ΜακΓκόναγκαλ, όπως περίμενε. Σκεφτόταν πως θα είχε κάποια τιμωρία, από τη στιγμή που κι εκείνη είχε επιτεθεί στην Πάνσι. Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ όμως, έχοντας της ιδιαίτερη αδυναμία, την άφησε να ξεκουραστεί, λέγοντας πως '' _μια τέτοια εμπειρία θα πρέπει να ήταν επώδυνη για σένα, κορίτσι μου. Πάρε λίγες μέρες άδεια να ξεκουραστείς και να συνέλθεις''._ Ο Ντράκο, μόλις έβαλε την Πάνσι να καθαρίσει την τάξη των Φίλτρων από τα ξεραμένα μάτια βατράχων, έτρεξε όσο πιο γρήγορα του επέτρεπαν οι δυνάμεις του για να τη δει. Δίστασε το κατώφλι, βλέποντας πως η κοπέλα του είχε ήδη επισκέψεις.

Ο Χάρι Πότερ τον έφτασε με μερικές δρασκελιές, αφήνοντας την Ερμιόνη περιτριγυρισμένη από τους άλλους Γκρίφιντορ, που ήθελαν να της ευχηθούν περαστικά. Το πρόσωπο του Χάρι ήταν μια ήρεμη μάσκα και τα μάτια του ήταν ζεστά. Έτεινε το χέρι του μπροστά σε χειραψία. Ο Ντράκο το κοίταξε, αναποφάσιστος. Τελικά, το έπιασε. Τα χείλη του Χάρι χαμογελούσαν δειλά.

''Τι θα έλεγες να πάμε μια μικρή βόλτα, Ντράκο;'' ρώτησε. Τα μάτια του Ντράκο άνοιξαν διάπλατα, έτοιμα να πεταχτούν από τις κόγχες τους. Τον έλεγε _Ντράκο!_ Ο _Χάρι Πότερ,_ ο μεγαλύτερός του αντίπαλος! Αφού ξεπέρασε το αρχικό σοκ, ακόμα χωρίς να μπορεί να βρει τη φωνή του, κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

Ύστερα από πολύ ώρα σιωπής και περπάτημα, βρέθηκαν στην λίμνη του κτήματος, στον πάτο της οποίας λεγόταν πως βρισκόταν ένα γιγαντιαίο καλαμάρι. Κάθισαν στη σκιά ενός δέντρου και ο Χάρι ήταν αυτός που έσπασε τη σιωπή. Ο Ντράκο πρόσεξε πως τα μάγουλά του είχαν κοκκινίσει. Έδειχνε αμήχανος.

''Λοιπόν Μαλφόι'' άρχισε. ''Είμαι ένας κόπανος. Ένας εγωιστής. Ένας τιποτένιος''. Ο Ντράκο σταύρωσε τα χέρια μπροστά στο στήθος του και τον κοίταξε με ενδιαφέρον.

''Ουαου'' αναφώνησε. ''Απέκτησες αυτογνωσία.''

''Βούλωστο'' τον κεραυνοβόλησε με το βλέμμα του και συνέχισε σαν να μη τον είχαν διακόψει. ''Αυτό που θέλω να πω είναι πως σε ζηλεύω. Και'' σήκωσε την παλάμη του, βλέποντας πως ο Ντράκο ήθελε να διακόψει ξανά ''όχι επειδή είσαι πλούσιος ή όμορφος'' έκανε ένα μορφασμό στην λέξη. ''Απλά επειδή την έχεις. Και σ'αγαπάει και-''

''Και; Δε καταλαβαίνω για τι πράγμα μιλάς, Σημαδεμένε..." Ο Χάρι κατέβασε το βλέμμα, κοιτώντας τα ξαφνικά μπλεγμένα δάχτυλά του. Το πρόσωπό του είχε ένα ζωηρό κόκκινο χρώμα. Και τότε ο Ντράκο άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει, σαν να ένωνε τα κομμάτια ενός παζλ...

Οι Γκρίφιντορ που δε το συμπαθούσαν, η σνομπ στάση τους απέναντι στην Ερμιόνη... Η απογοητευμένη έκφραση με την οποία ο Πότερ τριγυρνούσε στη σχολή εδώ και μήνες... Το μυαλό του Ντράκο δούλευε πυρετωδώς.

''Για μισό λεπτό'' άρχισε ο Ντράκο, καθώς σηκωνόταν και δέσποζε πάνω από τον Χάρι απειλητικά. ''Χάρι Πότερ, αυτό που θες να πεις είναι ότι είσαι ερωτευμένος με την _κοπέλα μου_ ;!'' Ο Χάρι έγνεψε καταφατικά.

 _''Είσαι ένας κόπανος. Ένας εγωιστής. Ένας τιποτένιος!''_ ξέσπασε ο Ντράκο, επαναλαμβάνοντας τα λόγια του Χάρι. '' Δε με νοιάζει τι μπορεί να νιώθεις. Είναι _δικιά μου_! Απόλυτα και αμετάκλητα!''

''Δεν έχω σκοπό να στην πάρω!'' φώναξε ο Χάρι, όρθιος πλέον κι εκείνος. ''Θέλω να τη προσέχεις! Για μενα-''

''Δεν είχα ποτέ σκοπό να κάνω κάτι για χάρη δικιά σου, παλιό-''

Ήταν έτοιμοι να πιαστούν στα χέρια, όταν μια γνωστή κουκουβάγια πέταξε κάτι στα πόδια του Ντράκο. Εκείνος το σήκωσε αργά, αναγνωρίζοντας το βαρύ, λευκό χαρτί περγαμηνής που χρησιμοποιούσε ο πατέρας του. Ένα καμπανάκι στο μυαλό του χτύπησε κόκκινο.

 _Ας μην είναι ένα απ'αυτά τα γράμματα,_ ευχήθηκε νοερά. Όμως, δυστυχώς, _ήταν_ από εκείνα τα γράμματα.

 _Εγώ σε προειδοποίησα. Ετοίμασε τα πράγματά σου, ερχόμαστε να σε πάρουμε._

Το γράμμα έπεσε από τα χέρια του. Εκείνος κατέρρευσε στα γόνατά του, κοιτάζοντας το κενό. Αυτό ήταν, λοιπόν. Είχε αποβληθεί πια απ'τη _Σχολή Χόγκουαρτς, για Μαγείες και Ξόρκια._ Δε θα τη ξανάβλεπε πια…

Τότε, η πιο τρελή ιδέα πέρασε από το μυαλό του. Έτρεξε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε προς το αναρρωτήριο και άνοιξε με πάταγο τη πόρτα. Η Ερμιόνη -ευτυχώς- ήταν μόνη της. Την σήκωσε απαλά στα χέρια του και έφυγαν απ'το αναρρωτήριο. Τα μάτια της ήταν κλαμένα.

* * *

Λίγες στιγμές αργότερα, ο Χάρι Πότερ διάβαινε τρέχοντας το διάδρομο που οδηγούσε στο αναρρωτήριο. Η πόρτα ήταν μισάνοιχτη. Πλησίασε αργά και κοιτάζοντας μέσα, διαπίστωσε πως η αγαπημένη του φίλη έλειπε από το κρεβάτι της. Στη θέση της βρισκόταν το σημερινό φύλλο του _Ημερήσιου Προφήτη_. Στη πρώτη σελίδα, βρισκόταν η ολοσέλιδη φωτογραφία ενός ζευγαριού, που του ήταν πολύ γνωστό. Βεβαιώθηκε, όταν διάβασε τη λεζάντα που συνόδευε τη φωτογραφία: _Το ζευγάρι Μαγκλ ονόματι Γκρέιντζερ απεβίωσε σήμερα το πρωί από φονική έκρηξη στο σπίτι του. Περισσότερα στη σελίδα 9._

Η εφημερίδα έπεσε στο πάτωμα καθώς τα χέρια του αγοριού έτρεμαν ανεξέλεγκτα. Κάθισε απαλά στο κρεβάτι, κοιτάζοντας το κενό. Τα μάτια του δεν έκλεισαν, παρά μόνο αργά το πρωί.

* * *

 **Α/Ν: ειλικρινα συγχωρεστε με αν είναι ασχημο, το εγραφα 2μιση το ξημερωμα, με κουραση και βαρεμαρα χδ τι λετε να γινει τωρα? Η ερμιονη πως θα δεχτει τη νεα πραγματικοτητα? Ποιοι θα βρισκονται κοντα της? Περιμενω τα σχολια σας! Περισσοτερα στο επομενο! Φιλιααα** **xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Α/Ν: Συγνώμη για τη τόση αργοπορία, απλά είχα μερικά τρεξίματα!:3 Όπως σας υποσχέθηκα, το συγκεκριμένο κεφάλαιο είναι** **Draco '** **s ****POV _._**

 **Συνεχίζουμε λοιπόν…**

* * *

 _Η στοργή για κάποιο πρόσωπο είναι μια πολυτέλεια που μπορείς να έχεις μόνο αφού όλοι σου οι εχθροί έχουν εξολοθρευτεί. Μέχρι τότε, όλοι όσους αγαπάς είναι όμηροι, απομυζούν το κουράγιο σου και διαφθείρουν τη κρίση σου.  
Όρσον Σκοτ Καρντ, Αυτοκρατορία_

* * *

Ένα δυνατό χτύπημα στη πόρτα ξύπνησε τον κοιμισμένο διευθυντή Ντάμπλντορ, καθώς και μερικά πορτραίτα πίσω απ'το γραφείο. Ο διευθυντής παραξενεύτηκε. Ποιος μπορεί να ήταν τέτοια ώρα στο γραφείο του;

«Περάστε» είπε με ήρεμη, βροντερή φωνή.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι μπήκε μέσα, ακολουθούμενος από τη σύζυγό του, Ναρκίσσα, και το σπιτικό τους ξωτικό, Ντόμπι. Ο διευθυντής δε μπορούσε παρά να νιώσει συμπόνια για το κακόμοιρο το ξωτικό, το οποίο ζούσε κάτω από τις διαταγές αυτών των ανθρώπων.

«Λοιπόν, Λούσιους, σε τι οφείλω τη τιμή;» ρώτησε ευγενικά ο Ντάμπλντορ.

«Ήρθα να πάρω τον γιο μου από το σχολείο» δήλωσε ξερά ο Μαλφόι. «Ο Ντράκο δε θα ξαναπατήσει το πόδι του εδώ».

Ο Ντάμπλντορ του χάρισε ένα χαμόγελο συμπάθειας.

«Λυπάμαι που δε μπορώ να σε εξυπηρετήσω σήμερα, Λούσιους» απάντησε «αλλά ο νεαρός Μαλφόι απουσιάζει από χθες» Το χαμόγελό του έγινε πιο πλατύ.

Το πρόσωπο του Λούσιους πήρε το χρώμα της ντομάτας μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα. Η οργή του ήταν έτοιμη να ξεσπάσει. Το δύσμοιρο ξωτικό έτρεμε πίσω από την ξανθιά μάγισσα.

«Εσύ!» βρυχήθηκε ο Μαλφόι και στράφηκε προς τον Ντόμπι. «Βρες μου τον Ντράκο! Τώρα!»

Το ξωτικό έγνεψε αργά και με ένα σιγανό _ΠΟΠ!_ εξαφανίστηκε από το δωμάτιο.

* * *

 **Draco's POV~**

Κατεβήκαμε από το Λεωφορείο των Ιπποτών και κατευθυνθήκαμε προς το _Ραγισμένο Τσουκάλι_ , το ξενοδοχείο των μάγων στη Διαγώνιο Αλέα. Η Ερμιόνη έτρεμε και την έσφιξα πιο πολύ πάνω μου.

Μπήκαμε αργά μέσα και ο Τομ, ο ξεδοντιάρης μπάρμαν μας χαμογέλασε.

«Κύριε Μαλφόι, δεσποινίς Γκρέιντζερ» πρόφερε με δουλοπρέπεια και έκανε μια υπόκλιση. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου, χαιρετώντας τον. «Θέλουμε ένα δωμάτιο, Τομ»

«Αμέσως, κύριε Μαλφόι» είπε γρήγορα και εξαφανίστηκε πίσω από τον πάγκο. Μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, εμφανίστηκε ξανά, κρατώντας ένα γράμμα και δίνοντάς το στην Ερμιόνη.

«Αυτό ήρθε σήμερα για σας, δεσποινίς»

Η Ερμιόνη δεν είπε τίποτα και άνοιξε το γράμμα. Ήρθα πιο κοντά της για να μπορέσω να διαβάσω κι εγώ.

 _Σκατά! Ήταν από τον Πότερ!_

 _Ερμιόνη,_ έγραφε

 _Ήξερα πως θα είστε εκεί, γι'αυτό έστειλα εκεί τη Χέντβιχ. Λυπάμαι πραγματικά για τους γονείς σου. Καταλαβαίνω πόσο δύσκολο θα είναι αυτό για σένα. Εύχομαι να μπορούσα να είμαι εκεί μαζί σου και να σε προστατεύω στην αγκαλιά μου. Εύχομαι αυτός ο ξανθός μπάσταρδος να σε προσέχει, αν και πολύ αμφιβάλλω. Σ'αγαπώ πολύ και θα μου λείψεις όσο καιρό θα είσαι μακριά. Ελπίζω να μου γράφεις συχνά. Θα μου λείψεις._

 _Δικός σου,_

 _Χάρι_

Ένιωθα τον θυμό να βράζει μέσα μου. Ήθελα τόσο πολύ να γυρίσω πίσω, απλά και μόνο για να του σπάσω τα μούτρα!

 _Τι εγωκεντρικός κόπανος! Νομίζει πως μπορεί να έχει ότι σκατά θελήσει, ακόμα και αυτό που ανήκει σε κάποιον άλλον;_

Καθώς ανεβαίναμε στο δωμάτιο, δεν κοιτούσα την Ερμιόνη. Προσπαθούσα να ελέγξω τον θυμό μου, να μη ξεσπάσω πάνω της. Στο κάτω κάτω, δεν έφταιγε εκείνη.

Όταν μπήκαμε στο δωμάτιο, εγώ απομακρύνθηκα από εκείνη και κάθισα κοντά στο παράθυρο, κοιτώντας έξω.

Πως μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο; Να της στέλνει μήνυμα ενώ ξέρει ότι είναι μαζί μου;

Η Ερμιόνη με πλησίασε και ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της στο ώμο μου, χαιδεύοντάς με.

«Τι συμβαίνει, αγάπη μου;» με ρώτησε και το ύφος της έδειχνε ανυσηχία.

«Δε καταλαβαίνω γιατί _ο Πότερ_ σου έστειλε γράμμα» απάντησα ξεφυσώντας.

«Είναι φίλος μου, Ντράκο, ανησυχεί για μένα»

«Ανησυχεί ή μήπως προσπαθεί να σε κουτουπώσει;» Η Ερμιόνη έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω, κοιτώντας με με μάτια μισόκλειστα. «Τι χαζομάρες λες;!» είπε δυνατά. «Δεν έχω τέτοια σχέση με τον Χάρι! Είμαστε απλά φίλοι!»

«Μπορεί εσύ να το νομίζεις αυτό» της είπα «αλλά αυτός θέλει να έχει τέτοια σχέση μαζί σου!»

Συνέχισε να με κοιτάει, με τα μάτια της γουρλωμένα και κολλημένα πάνω στα δικά μου, καθώς έμενε σιωπηλή.

Την πλησίασα και την κόλλησα άγρια πάνω μου και άρχισα να τη φιλάω παντού, στο πρόσωπο, στα αυτιά, στο λαιμό, στο στόμα…

Τα ρούχα μας πετάγονταν εδώ κι εκεί. Δε με ένοιαζε αν την ήθελε ο Πότερ. Ήταν δικιά μου. μόνο εγώ μπορούσα να την έχω.

Πέσαμε στο κρεβάτι, καθώς εκείνη βρισκόταν από πάνω μου και δάγκωνε το λαιμό μου. Θα μου έμενε σημάδι, αλλά ειλικρινά δεν έδινα πεντάρα γι'αυτό.

Τα δάχτυλα του ενός εξερευνούσαν το σώμα του άλλου. Ένιωθα να καίω κάτω απ'το άγγιγμά της. Τα χείλη της χάιδευαν απαλά τα δικά μου, οι γλώσσες μας πολεμούσαν για την επικράτηση της ικανότερης.

 _Χριστέ μου, πόσο την ήθελα αυτή τη γυναίκα!_

Αν η πρώτη μας φορά ήταν μαγική, αυτή εδώ ήταν εκατό φορές ωραιότερη!

Όταν τελειώσαμε, εκείνη κατέρρευσε κουρασμένη πάνω μου, τα σώματά μας κολλούσαν από τον ιδρώτα. Το κεφάλι της ήταν στο πλάι πάνω στο στήθος μου, το αυτί της αφουγκραζόταν τους χτύπους της καρδιάς μου.

Μετά από αρκετή ώρα που μείναμε σιωπηλοί, της χάιδεψα τα μαλλιά και αποφάσισα να μιλήσω.

«Ερμιόνη;»

«Μμμ;» μουρμούρισε εκείνη νυσταγμένα, ξαπλωμένη πάνω μου.

«Θέλεις να γίνεις γυναίκα μου;»

Εκείνη σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και με κοίταξε για μια στιγμή που φάνηκε ατελείωτη. Ύστερα χαμογέλασε. «Ναι, Ντράκο Μαλφόι» είπε με επισημότητα. «Θέλω να γίνω γυναίκα σου».

Σαν α είχε ολοκληρωθεί μια αποστολή, χαμογελώντας έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και με πήρε ο ύπνος.

* * *

Το επόμενο πρωί, με ξύπνησε ένας υπόκωφος ήχος. Ξύπνησα και είδα τον Ντόμπι, το σπιτικό μας ξωτικό να στέκεται και να με παρατηρεί προσεκτικά.

«Αφέντη Ντράκο» είπε προσεκτικά, παρατηρώντας με. «Ο κύριος Μαλφόι θέλει να γυρίσετε στο σπίτι, κύριε»

Ξύπνησα την Ερμιόνη και διακτινιστήκαμε, μαζί με το ξωτικό, για το Μέγαρο Μαλφόι.

Με ένα σιγανό _ποπ_ , προσγειωθήκαμε στο καθιστικό του σπιτιού μου. Η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν αποπνικτική.

Η μητέρα μου και ο πατέρας μου κάρφωσαν το βλέμμα τους επάνω μας. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του πατέρα μου παραμορφώθηκαν, έγιναν μια άσχημη μάσκα.

« _ΓΙΑΤΙ ΕΦΕΡΕΣ ΤΗΝ ΛΑΣΠΟΑΙΜΑΤΗ ΕΔΩ;!_ » Τα τζάμια σχεδόν έτριξαν απ'τις κραυγές του.

Έβγαλα το ραβδί μου και το κατεύθυνα προς εκείνον. Έκανε κι εκείνος το ίδιο. Η μητέρα κοιτούσε τρομοκρατημένη.

Εκείνος γέλασε με κακία. «Θα έκανες τα πάντα για να τη προστατέψεις λοιπόν;»

Έστρεψε το ραβδί προς το μέρος της Ερμιόνης. _«Βάσανους!»_

Ήμουν πιο γρήγορος. Μπήκα ανάμεσα σε εκείνον και τη γυναίκα που αγαπούσα και δέχτηκα όλη τη κακία και το μίσος του πατέρα μου, μέσα από το ξόρκι. Η μητέρα μου έκλαιγε με λυγμούς. Την άκουγα να φωνάζει.

 _«Όχι, Λούσιους, σταμάτα, είναι απλά ένα παιδί!»_

Δεν άκουσα τι απάντησε εκείνος…

Μετά από μερικά λεπτά, το βασανιστήριο σταμάτησε. Σηκώθηκα τρεκλίζοντας και αγκάλιασα τις δυο γυναίκες που αγαπούσα πιο πολύ: την μητέρα μου και την μέλλουσα σύζυγό μου. Καθώς τις έσφιγγα πάνω μου, η μητέρα μου ελευθερώθηκε από την αγκαλιά μου. Άρπαξε ένα μαχαίρι από εκείνα που διακοσμούσαν τον τοίχο μας. Το παραζαλισμένο μου μυαλό δε καταλάβαινε τι μπορεί να της χρησίμευε ένα μαχαίρι.

Εκείνη με κοίταξε και καινούργια δάκρυα μούσκεψαν τα μάγουλά της.

«Μαμά! Όχι!» φώναξα και έτρεξα να την εμποδίσω. Αλλά ήταν αργά. Η λεπίδα διαπέρασε το σώμα της και ποτίστηκε από το αίμα της. Ύστερα το σώμα της, έπεσε πάνω στο άψυχο σώμα του ανθρώπου που πριν λίγα λεπτά με βασάνιζε χωρίς ίχνος ελέους κι εκείνη, με ελευθέρωσε από το μαρτύριό μου. Είναι τρομερό τι μπορεί μια μητέρα να κάνει για το παιδί της. Θυσίασε τον ίδιο της τον άντρα και το ίδιο της τον εαυτό για να με σώσει.

Έτρεξα δίπλα της, όσο ήταν ακόμη ζωντανή. Την αγκάλιασα απαλά και προσπάθησα να τη ζεστάνω με το κορμί μου. Πρόσεξα πως δάκρια έτρεχαν κι απ'τα δικά μου μάτια.

Μείναμε εκεί για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, κοιτάζοντας ο ένας τα μάτια του άλλου. Ώσπου τα δικά της μάτια γύρισαν ανάποδα στο κεφάλι της και σταμάτησε να αναπνέει…

Η Ερμιόνη ήρθε δίπλα μου και με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά.

«Όλα θα πάνε καλά, αγάπη μου» ψιθύρισε στο τρεμάμενο αυτί μου.

* * *

~10 ΧΡΟΝΙΑ ΜΕΤΑ~

Το τραπέζι ήταν έτοιμο. Όλοι οι καλεσμένοι κάθονταν στις θέσεις τους. Κοίταξα τον καθένα τους ξεχωριστά: τον γιο μου, τον Σκόρπιους, ο οποίος καθόταν στα δεξιά μου, δίπλα από τη μικρή Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ. Ήμουν περήφανος για το παιδί μου. Ήταν ένας μικρός νεαρός κύριος και σύντομα θα φοιτούσε στο Χόγκουαρτς. Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι το Καπέλο της Επιλογής θα δυσκολευόταν λίγο με το γιο του Ντράκο Μαλφόι. Γέλασα μέσα μου γι'αυτή τη διαπίστωση.

Δίπλα στη μικρή Πότερ κάθονταν τα αδέρφια της, ο Τζέιμς Σείριος και ο Άλμπους Σέβερους. Ποτέ δε κατάλαβα γιατί ο Πότερ και η Ουέσλι είχαν δώσει στα παιδιά τους από δύο ονόματα. Κάποτε είχα κάνει στον Πότερ αυτή την ερώτηση, χωρίς ποτέ να πάρω απάντηση, παρά μόνο ένα αχνό χαμόγελο. Δίπλα στο ζεύγος Πότερ και τα παιδιά του καθόταν ο Ρον, ο οποίος δεν είχε κάνει οικογένεια. Υποστήριζε πως κάτι τέτοια δε του πήγαιναν, δεν ήταν της οικογένειας. Προτιμούσε να περνάει τον καιρό του με τον Πότερ στο Υπουργείο, κυνηγώντας σκοτεινούς μάγους.

Αν και δεν είχα πολλή οικειότητα με τους δίδυμους αδελφούς Ουέσλι, η Ερμιόνη επέμενε να τους καλέσουμε κι εκείνους. Ούτε εκείνοι είχαν κάνει παιδιά ή είχαν παντρευτεί, ακολουθώντας το παράδειγμα του μικρού τους αδερφού. Ήταν αφοσιωμένοι στο μαγαζί τους με τα μαγικά τρικ.

Έριξα μια ματιά στο άτομο που καθόταν στα αριστερά μου. Η Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ, πιο όμορφη από ποτέ, μου χάιδευε το χέρι κάτω απ'το τραπέζι. Όλα πήγαν καλά, όπως μου είχε υποσχεθεί εκείνο το βράδυ που έχασα τους γονείς μου. Δεν έκλαψα πολύ για τον πατέρα μου. Ήταν κάθαρμα, του άξισε ότι έπαθε. Λυπόμουν μόνο που η μητέρα μου δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να δει πόσο πολύ της έμοιαζε ο εγγονός της.

Σήκωσα το ποτήρι μου και ήπια στην υγειά της παρέας. Όλα ήταν καλά.

~ΤΕΛΟΣ~

* * *

 **Α/Ν: Τέτοιο τέλος δε πιστεύω να το περιμένατε! Χαχα ούτε εγώ! Σας ευχαριστώ για τα σχόλιά σας και την αγάπη σας ήταν υπέροχο να λαμβάνω μέιλς με σχόλια. Κάποιοι ίσως λυπηθείτε που τελείωσε έτσι αλλά μη στεναχωριέστε!**

 **Έχω ήδη έτοιμη την επόμενη ιστορία, που ελπίζω να λατρέψετε όσο αυτήν εδώ: s/11525701/1/Μαύρο-Πέπλο**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τη στήριξη που μου δείξατε! Σας λατρεύω, αγαπημένοι μου Haunters! x**

 **Τα λέμε στην επόμενη ιστορία, ελπίζω!**

 **-astoriamalfoy07 xx**


End file.
